Always & Forever Yours
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Bagi Rodolphus Lestrange, hidup tak pernah berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Tak pernah. Sampai pada suatu hari di mana ia berhasil menculik dan menyekap Hermione Jean Granger di kediaman pribadinya.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Rodolphus Lestrange.

**Rating:** T

* * *

><p>Bagi Rodolphus Lestrange, hidup tak pernah berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Rodolphus memang terlahir sebagai pewaris pertama klan Lestrange; salah satu dinasti penyihir darah murni tertua di muka bumi, tapi status tersebut tak bermakna apa-apa. Tak bisa memberinya kebahagiaan maupun semua hal yang diinginkannya.<p>

Contohnya saja kasih sayang sejati. Sedari kecil, Rodolphus selalu mengangankan tumbuh bersama orangtua yang mengasihinya. Bukan orangtua seperti ayah dan ibunya, yang gemar memakai kedok tempaan mental saat mengasari dan menyakiti tubuhnya.

"Jangan menangis seperti banci, Nak! Sebagai seorang Lestrange, kau harus tahan banting terhadap segala siksa dan dera!" itulah hardikan yang dilontarkan Monsieur Lestrange setiap kali Rodolphus kecil merengek kesakitan, memohon agar Kutukan Cruciatus yang ditimpakan padanya dihentikan.

Jika ayahnya tergila-gila menerapkan siksaan fisik, ibunya, Madame Lestrange yang cantik dan bermartabat gemar menyiksa mental putranya. Tak terhitung berapa kali Rodolphus menahan muntah setiap kali memergoki ibunya tidur dengan lelaki lain.

"Jangan memasang tampang jijik, Nak. Sebagai seorang Lestrange, kau seharusnya sadar bahwa hal seperti ini lazim terjadi di kalangan darah murni," itulah jawaban memuakkan yang selalu dilontarkan Madame Lestrange ketika putranya menangkap basah aksi perselingkuhannya.

Awalnya, Rodolphus tak memahami semua alasan yang diutarakan ibundanya. Bagi Rodolphus yang menyanjung nama baik dan keutuhan keluarga, tak sepatutnya pasangan suami-istri saling berkhianat. Bagi Rodolphus yang mengagungkan sakramen pernikahan, tak sepantasnya sejoli yang sudah mengikrarkan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan berhubungan intim dengan orang lain di balik punggung pasangan masing-masing.

"Jangan kolot seperti itu, Kak. Bukankah Maman sudah berkata bahwa pernikahan di kalangan kita hanya kedok semata? Cuma transaksi bisnis untuk meneruskan pohon keluarga?" itulah tanggapan ringan yang diberikan Rabastan Lestrange setiap kali kakaknya mempertanyakan tindak-tanduk asusila orangtua mereka.

Memang, tak seperti Rodolphus yang kasar di luar tapi lembut di dalam, Rabastan si putra kedua benar-benar mewarisi temperamen ayahnya. Jahat dan sinis sampai ke tulang. Karakter mirip setan yang membuat Rabastan tak pernah merisaukan minimnya asupan kasih sayang maupun bara perselingkuhan yang menaungi keluarga mereka.

Rodolphus baru menyadari kebenaran ucapan ibu dan adiknya tepat setelah dirinya lulus dari Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Demi menjaga keaslian silsilah keluarga, Rodolphus yang baru berusia tujuh belas tahun harus rela terikat pernikahan paksa dengan Bellatrix Black, putri sulung keluarga Black yang getir dan keras hati.

Sama seperti pernikahan orangtuanya yang hancur, pernikahan Rodolphus dengan Bellatrix juga berantakan dalam waktu singkat. Atau persisnya setelah wanita gangster berjiwa monster itu memanjat naik ke ranjang Lord Voldemort sehari setelah malam pernikahannya.

"Jangan bengong begitu, Rod! Sebagai seorang Lestrange, seharusnya kau bangga memiliki istri berbakat yang mampu memanaskan ranjang Pangeran Kegelapan," begitulah sindiran sinis yang diutarakan Bellatrix sewaktu suaminya memergoki insiden menjijikkan tersebut.

Mengepalkan tinju, Rodolphus meninggalkan pengantin barunya yang masih bergolek-golek binal di pelukan si iblis bermuka rata. Oh ya, Rodolphus memang tak mencintai Bellatrix tapi setidaknya ia berharap istrinya mau menjaga harga diri dan sumpah pernikahan. Bukannya mengumbar dan menjajakan kemaluan seperti pelacur murahan.

Tak sudi hidup berdampingan dengan perempuan yang tak mampu menjaga kehormatan, Rodolphus mengajukan permohonan perceraian dan pembatalan pernikahan ke Pengadilan Sihir Wizengamot.

Lagi-lagi bagi Rodolphus, hidup tak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Kendati sudah mendapatkan persetujuan perceraian, ia tak bisa sepenuhnya melepaskan diri dari belitan pernikahan yang tak diinginkan.

"Jangan sinting, Nak. Apapun yang terjadi, kalian tetaplah sepasang suami-istri," begitulah instruksi final yang dikeluarkan Monsieur Lestrange sewaktu putranya memamerkan berkas perceraian yang ditandatangani Hakim Ketua Wizengamot, Profesor Albus Dumbledore.

"Apa Papa buta dan tak bisa membaca? Surat ini menyatakan kalau pernikahanku dan Bella sudah resmi berakhir secara hukum!" Rodolphus merutuk kejam, berhati-hati melipat dan menyimpan dokumen perceraian di balik saku jubah.

"Bukankah kau tahu kalau perceraian merupakan aib terbesar di kalangan kita? Apa kata dunia nanti? Bisa-bisa keluarga kita jadi bahan tertawaan!" Madame Lestrange mencicit seperti tikus yang terinjak. Rambut hitam lebatnya yang biasanya tersanggul rapi kini meradang tak beraturan, terhantam ketegangan pekat yang menggemeretak di udara.

"Aku lebih memilih dicemooh masyarakat ketimbang hidup bersama gadis panggilan seperti dia!" Rodolphus menuding mantan istrinya dengan acungan jari tengah, mata besinya menyala-nyala dengan kebencian yang membakar.

Mendengar cacian tepat sasaran yang melecut setajam cemeti, Bellatrix yang tebal muka hanya tertawa seperti kambing sebelum menenggak sebotol gin dengan lahap. Merebahkan bahu di bangku berpunggung kurus, Bellatrix duduk bersilang kaki. Senyum orang gila terus terlukis di wajah bengisnya yang penuh tipu daya.

Sama seperti Rodolphus yang setengah mati ingin berpisah, Bellatrix juga tak sabar menanggalkan status istri yang disandangnya. Jika bukan karena ego maniak orangtuanya, mana mau wanita seliar Bellatrix Black mendeklamasikan janji pernikahan dengan pria yang tak pernah dicintainya.

"Sayang, jangan cupat dan berpandangan tertutup seperti ini. Kau harus tetap mempertahankan pernikahan demi reputasi dinasti kita," Madame Lestrange mengayun-ayunkan kipas bergagang gading dengan kecepatan yang membuat pusing. Di kursi samping, orangtua Bellatrix; Druella Rosier Black dan Cygnus Black III bergeliang-geliut murka, memelototi Rodolphus dengan kegarangan terang-terangan.

Menghembuskan napas dengan sinis, Rodolphus menatap api di panggangan yang mendesis seperti ular. Seharusnya, ia tak perlu kaget dengan reaksi berantai yang diterimanya. Orangtuanya yang terobsesi pada ambisi sosial pasti tak akan mengerti perasaannya. Tak akan pernah memahami harga dirinya yang hancur tak bersisa.

"Percuma saja, Tante. Perasaan benci di antara kami timbal balik. Sejujurnya, aku gembira si waras Rod memutuskan untuk bercerai," Bellatrix mengangkat bahu tanpa malu, mata hitam bertudung kelopak tebalnya berputar-putar menghina.

"Tutup mulut, Bella! Bukan saatnya untuk bertindak gila!" Cygnus Black III, penyihir besar berotot dan bermata babi membidangkan bahu kekar yang terbungkus kemeja beludru berpotongan sempurna. Wajah berkontur keras Cygnus Black III yang dipenuhi bercak-bercak kerut membara dengan amarah saat putri sulungnya mendesah mengejek.

"Ini bukan kegilaan, Daddy-ku sayang. Ini kenyataan yang menyenangkan. Aku dan Rod sudah resmi berpisah. Bukan suami-istri lagi. Camkan itu baik-baik!" lanjut Bellatrix tak peduli, sengaja mengeja dan menekankan tiap kalimat yang ditorehkan. Melemparkan gumpalan rambut keriting liar ke belakang, Bellatrix menangkap pandang bidang wajah Rodolphus yang tertutup bayang-bayang perapian.

Wajah Bellatrix melebar dengan senyum jahat sewaktu mengamati keseluruhan profil mantan suaminya. Mau tak mau, Bellatrix harus mengakui kalau untuk ukuran pria, Rodolphus tergolong pejantan berkualitas. Yah, Rodolphus mungkin bukan pangeran di antara semua pria, tapi penyihir berpenampilan mengundang itu nyaris memiliki segalanya.

Tak hanya kaya sejak lahir, di usia yang baru menginjak tujuh belas tahun, Rodolphus dikaruniai tubuh sesempurna anggota militer. Wajahnya yang tampan menawan dilengkapi aset berupa rahang persegi dan tulang pipi tajam. Kontur keras itu diperkuat bola mata sekelam lautan tengah malam yang senantiasa bersinar bagai besi ditempa cahaya. Hidung lancip aristokrat bertengger apik, semakin mempertegas lagak anggun khas keluarga monarki yang bercampur dengan arogansi lelaki.

Sayangnya, semua ketampanan menggoda itu tak berarti apa-apa bagi Bellatrix. Sebagai perempuan berwatak meledak-ledak dan temperamental, Bellatrix merasa tak cocok bersanding dengan lelaki santun yang mengelu-elukan cinta sejati dan kesetiaan suami-istri.

Dan yang paling penting, sebagai wanita yang darah gelap iblis mengalir di tubuhnya, Bellatrix sudah jatuh hati setengah mati pada Lord Voldemort, si penyihir hitam paling berkuasa sepanjang abad.

"Oh Tuhan, dosa apa yang aku perbuat sampai harus menerima mimpi buruk memalukan seperti ini," Druella Rosier Black berbicara dengan nada melodrama. Merintih dramatis, wanita secantik model katalog itu meluruskan rambut halus sewarna rembulan di musim semi dengan kelima jemari yang bertahtakan intan permata.

"Ini bukan mimpi buruk, Tante Druella. Ini fakta," imbuh Rodolphus tanpa perasaan, menelan beberapa teguk teh wiski untuk menepis rasa asam yang menggerogoti tenggorokan. Astaga, tak bisakah empat manula ini memahami kenyataan yang tersaji? Tak bisakah empat tukang sihir usia pertengahan ini menerima perpisahan dengan lapang dada?

"Tidak bisa! Sebagai seorang Lestrange, aku tak bisa menerima noda dalam keluarga!" Monsieur Lestrange mengumpat tak menentu, mata hitamnya yang identik dengan putranya membelalak dengan kegilaan.

"Sampai kapanpun, Bella tetap menyandang nama Lestrange. Jangan sampai berita duka ini menghancurkan peluang kalian untuk menempati derajat tertinggi di Pelahap Maut!" tekan Monsieur Lestrange brutal, suara garaunya bercampur baur dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah seperti anjing tua.

Mendengus sembarangan, Rodolphus menahan keinginan mentertawakan pendapat konyol ayahnya. Apa hubungannya status pernikahan dengan kasta Pelahap Maut? Sepanjang talenta membunuh manusia tetap terasah, posisinya di Pelahap Maut tetap aman sentosa. Lagipula, setan neraka seperti Pangeran Kegelapan tak pernah mempermasalahkan moral sosial atau kaidah umum yang berlaku di masyarakat.

"Di mata dunia, Bella tetaplah Bellatrix Lestrange. Biarlah aib perceraian ini menjadi rahasia di antara kita," Monsieur Lestrange menggeram datar, seringai tak berjiwa terpatri di bibir tipis yang tajam mematikan. Bagi penyihir searogan Monsieur Lestrange, lebih baik menipu mata masyarakat ketimbang mengakui borok bobrok yang menimpa keluarganya.

"Bella tak bisa terus menyandang marga Lestrange, Papa! Dia bukan istriku lagi!" sambar Rodolphus berang, bibirnya mengejang dengan kemarahan yang tak terbantahkan. Panas amarah Rodolphus yang sanggup menghanguskan isi bumi kian meletup saat lengkingan tawa Bellatrix yang senyaring sirene pemadam kebakaran menggetarkan kisi-kisi ruangan.

"Jangan belagu begitu, Rod. Kalau bisa memilih, aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama Bellatrix Riddle. Atau Lady Voldemort," Bellatrix menyeringai kasar, mengedipkan sebelah mata berkantong saat tangan kosong Rodolphus mengepal membentuk tinju.

"DIAM! DIAM!" Monsieur Lestrange menunjuk satu jari, menghentikan perang urat saraf antara anak dan mantan menantunya. Mengosongkan setengah gelas anggur dalam sekali suap, penyihir berstatus tertinggi di masyarakat itu bergumam dengan keangkuhan kejam.

"Sampai dunia kiamat, fakta perceraian memalukan ini tak boleh diketahui publik. Aku akan menyuap Dumbledore untuk membatalkan keputusannya. Kalau si bajingan tua itu tidak mau, aku akan menyogoknya agar menutup saluran informasi."

Kali ini Rodolphus tak bisa membendung gelak tawa. Berharap berkolusi dengan penyihir berintegritas tinggi seperti Dumbledore? Ha! Itu sama saja seperti menaburkan garam ke laut alias perbuatan sia-sia belaka.

"Kau tak bisa memanipulasi Dumbledore, Papa. Dia terkenal sebagai penyihir jujur dan berdedikasi," Rodolphus merapatkan gigi sewaktu ayahnya menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi.

"Lihat saja apa yang bisa dihasilkan sekarung Galleon emas, Nak," Monsieur Lestrange tersenyum puas, sepuas kucing gunung yang mengunyah serombongan tikus. Duduk di kepala meja, pria paruh baya berdagu ganda itu mengumandangkan ultimatum terakhirnya.

"Daripada memikirkan perceraian, lebih baik kau memfokuskan diri pada misi merebut posisi utama di Pelahap Maut. Papa yakin, kau bisa meraih jabatan tinggi jika berkolaborasi bersama Bella."

Meluruskan ikatan dasi di setelan malam yang terjahit rapi, bibir tipis Rodolphus mengerut pahit. Ya, lagi-lagi hidup tak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Demi nama baik keluarga dan takhta empuk Pelahap Maut, ia harus mengikhlaskan diri berdampingan dengan wanita yang paling dibencinya.

Wanita nista yang tak pantas menyandang marga Lestrange di belakang namanya...

* * *

><p>Menopang dagu di telapak tangan, Rodolphus Lestrange memandang bosan tampang-tampang penjilat yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Malam ini, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, pertemuan penting Pelahap Maut dilangsungkan di Malfoy Manor. Kediaman mewah milik keluarga Malfoy yang sejak kebangkitan Pangeran Kegelapan dijadikan pangkalan utama pergerakan.<p>

Mengalihkan pandang dari tuan rumah yang duduk memucat di meja ujung dinding, Rodolphus mengamati partner kriminalnya. Mendoyongkan tubuh, rona bangga merambati pipi cekung Bellatrix. Mata bercelak tebal Bellatrix yang gelap mengancam disesaki sorot pemujaan tatkala suara tinggi melengking Lord Voldemort yang sedingin badai es bertiup ke sepenjuru ruangan.

Sadar dirinya diamati, Bellatrix mengerling sepintas. Menyeringai arogan, wanita jalang kejam yang namanya diambil dari bintang terang ketiga di konstelasi Orion itu tanpa ragu-ragu mencabuti duri ikan yang bersarang di sela-sela gigi taring. Sinyal mengejek yang membuktikan kalau ahli pedang sejati yang hobi memutilasi bagian pribadi manusia itu tak ambil pusing dengan tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan mantan suaminya.

Memasang ekspresi sedatar batu, Rodolphus mengalihkan konsentrasi ke dua tamu yang memasuki ruangan. Daripada merenungkan ketidakstabilan mental Bellatrix yang tak bisa diobati, akan lebih baik jika ia menyimak semua warta yang dibawa Severus Snape dan Yaxley terkait rencana Orde Phoenix untuk menyembunyikan Harry Potter di tempat aman.

"My Lord, Orde Phoenix bermaksud memindahkan Harry Potter dari kediamannya besok Sabtu malam," Snape yang duduk tegak di kursi samping kanan Pangeran Kegelapan melapor dingin. Mata sehampa gua neraka miliknya tak bergeming saat wajah ular Lord Voldemort mengebor perisai alam pikiran.

Merapatkan pelupuk, Rodolphus menikmati aroma perapian yang memanggang udara. Bagi sebagian kalangan, menyalakan perapian di malam musim panas seperti sekarang tergolong tindakan kurang waras. Tapi, di aula kaya perabot ini, api yang berderak lapar di pendiangan diperlukan untuk menangkal atmosfer beku yang menyelubungi ruangan. Hawa dingin menggigit yang terlahir dari aura bengis sang Pangeran Kegelapan.

Memainkan jari di tepian gelas, rahang dingin dan kasar Rodolphus menegang saat otaknya mencerna semua informasi yang diberikan koleganya. Sabtu malam, Harry Potter si Anak yang Bertahan Hidup akan dipindahkan. Sabtu malam, pertempuran besar-besaran dipastikan terjadi. Akhirnya, setelah menunggu dua tahun, ia berpeluang mendapatkan pertarungan sarat adrenalin yang bisa memupus kebosanan yang mulai meracuni pikiran.

Ya, semenjak dibebaskan dari Penjara Sihir Azkaban usai tertawan selama lebih dari satu dekade, Rodolphus belum pernah mengarungi peperangan maha-dahsyat. Oh ya, dalam kurun waktu dua tahun terakhir ini ia memang berkesempatan terjun langsung di pembantaian Muggle, tapi semua permainan anak-anak itu tak bisa menuntaskan dahaganya.

Bagi Rodolphus yang terobsesi bau darah manusia, memutilasi maupun menguliti Muggle tak semenarik menyamak dan mengoyak organ dalam para penyihir pemberontak. Populasi non-sihir seperti Muggle hanya bisa menjerit-jerit konyol atau menguik-nguik seperti babi saat disiksa dan disembelih sampai mati. Tak seperti kaum penyihir yang senantiasa mempersembahkan perlawanan heroik hingga ajal menjemput.

Terkekeh rendah, Rodolphus membayangkan adegan berdarah-darah yang akan terpampang di malam dua puluh tujuh Juli mendatang. Rodolphus yakin, anggota Orde Phoenix yang patriotik dan teguh pendirian pasti berkelahi habis-habisan untuk menyelamatkan Sang Terpilih.

Fantasi gairah berdarah Rodolphus terputus seiring rintihan memelas yang terdengar dari langit-langit atas. Membuka mata, Rodolphus menengadah dan memandang hina wanita cantik yang tergantung terbalik di kasau ruangan.

Mengerang lirih, Profesor Charity Burbage, pengajar bidang studi Telaah Muggle di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts balik menatap Rodolphus dengan pandangan memohon. Rambut semburat pirangnya yang menjuntai liar digenangi rembesan darah, efek dari luka menganga yang disebabkan deraan Kutukan Cruciatus tingkat tinggi.

"Sayang sekali kita tak bisa memakainya. Pangeran Kegelapan sepertinya lebih suka menenggelamkan pelacur jalang itu di perut Nagini," Selwyn, salah satu penjahat kelamin yang kemesumannya tak tertandingi menyodok pelan lengan Rodolphus.

Membasahi bibir yang mengejang penuh nafsu, penyihir berambut sejumput yang perawakannya sejelek orang-orangan sawah itu melirik cabul. Tanpa malu-malu mencermati siluet tubuh Charity Burbage yang menggelinjang kesakitan.

Tersenyum tanpa kehangatan, Rodolphus menggeleng samar. Terkadang, dirinya tak habis pikir dengan degradasi moral yang melanda rekan sejawatnya. Bagaimana mungkin Selwyn berani membujuk ningrat terhormat seperti dirinya untuk menyentuh wanita sekotor Charity Burbage? Penyihir berdarah campuran yang sejak bertahun-tahun lalu getol memperjuangkan persamaan hak kaum Darah Lumpur?

Jangankan darah pengkhianat bermulut sampah seperti Charity Burbage, wanita nakal kelas satu seperti Lady Zabini yang berdarah murni saja tak menarik minatnya. Meski berulang kali menyelinap ke atas ranjangnya, janda cerai mati tujuh kali yang keseksiannya tak diragukan lagi itu tetap tak mampu menambal lubang hampa yang menganga di dasar sukma.

Meneguk dalam-dalam sisa terakhir anggur setan, Rodolphus tersenyum dengan antisipasi kejam tatkala tubuh penuh luka Charity Burbage terjatuh di atas meja usai dihantam Mantra Avada Kedavra. Bola mata Rodolphus yang segelap malam tanpa rembulan menari-nari sewaktu Nagini; reptil raksasa kesayangan Lord Voldemort menjalar mendekati mangsanya.

Saat Nagini membuka mulut bertaringnya lebar-lebar, Rodolphus menyuapkan satu iris tarcis ke dalam mulut. Menelan bersamaan dengan si ular betina yang melahap si wanita tak bernyawa...

* * *

><p>Sebagai gadis penggila kontrol dan suka memimpin, Hermione Jean Granger tak pernah ragu saat memulai pertempuran, seabsurd apapun rencana yang menyertainya. Dan sebagai bintang kelas berwawasan, Hermione biasanya tak ambil pusing dengan insting atau firasat ganjil yang tak bisa dijelaskan secara logika.<p>

Tapi, entah mengapa malam ini ketakutan tak terjelaskan menerjangnya. Merayap dan melesap hingga ke sumsum tulang belakang. Menimbulkan gelombang dingin yang meremangkan seluruh bulu di tubuhnya.

"Yah, kami memahami kecemasanmu, Hermione. Kami juga tak mau jika harus berwujud kurus kering, berkacamata dan bertampang bego selamanya," Fred dan George Weasley, dua anak kembar keluarga Weasley nyengir identik. Mata cokelat bersemburat keemasan mereka berbinar geli saat Hermione memilin-milin rambut tebal panjangnya yang dikepang.

"Sudah aku bilang ini skenario gila! Mengubah wujud kalian menjadi diriku? Aku tidak mau membahayakan nyawa kalian semua!" Harry Potter, pahlawan remaja yang diharapkan bisa meredam anarkisme Lord Voldemort berteriak gusar, manik hijau cemerlangnya yang dilindungi lensa kacamata bundar meredup seperti api yang hampir mati.

Sama seperti Hermione, Harry juga ragu rencana darurat yang diajukan pucuk pimpinan Orde Phoenix, Profesor Alastor Mad Eye Moody bisa berjalan mulus. Bagaimana jika teman-temannya yang bersalin rupa seperti dirinya dihabisi Pelahap Maut yang kemungkinan besar berpatroli di angkasa? Atau seperti kata Fred dan George, bagaimana jika rekan-rekan seperjuangannya tak bisa kembali berubah ke wujud semula?

Pada akhirnya, kegalauan Harry membentur tembok buntu. Beralasan mereka tak bisa memakai Jaringan Floo, Apparate atau Portkey mengingat medium transportasi sihir itu telah dimata-matai petinggi Kementerian Sihir Inggris, Pius Thicknesse yang membelot ke Lord Voldemort, Profesor Moody mendesak Harry untuk menyetujui rencana cadangan yang secara kasat mata terlihat metodis dan terkoordinasi.

"Kita akan menggunakan alat transportasi yang tersisa serta tak bisa terdeteksi. Sapu terbang, Thestral dan motor Hagrid," perintah Profesor Moody, menjejalkan cangkir berisi Ramuan Polijus ke tangan enam anggota Orde Phoenix yang bertugas menyamar menjadi Harry.

Menelan ludah dengan sulit, Hermione dengan berat hati meminum ramuan bening keemasan yang dalam waktu singkat mengubah wujud mungilnya menjadi sosok ceking Harry. Mendorong naik kacamata bulat ke batang hidung, Hermione menghela lemah ketika Profesor Moody memerintahkannya untuk berkolaborasi dengan Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Miss Granger, kau naik Thestral bersama Kingsley," seru Profesor Moody, menunjuk penyihir gelap berkepala botak plontos yang bersandar tenang di pinggiran lampu taman. Mengangguk penuh pengertian, pria berkharisma yang pintar memainkan nada suara itu membantu Hermione menaiki kuda kerangka bersayap yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh seseorang yang pernah menyaksikan kematian orang terdekatnya.

"Jangan takut, Miss Granger. Aku akan memastikanmu selamat hingga kita tiba di tempat perlindungan," ucap Kingsley dengan suara berat, dalam dan lambat yang menenangkan.

Mendesah tegang, Hermione menyeimbangkan pegangan tatkala Kingsley duduk menjulang di depannya. Memandangi cahaya rembulan yang menari bersama kegelapan, Hermione mencoba meredam denyut kekhawatiran yang bersenandung di nadi sewaktu makhluk gaib di bawahnya bergerak sedikit. Meski sudah pernah mengendarai Thestral sewaktu mendobrak Departemen Misteri Kementerian Sihir Inggris dua tahun silam, Hermione masih belum mampu beradaptasi dengan binatang aneh yang tak bisa dilihatnya itu.

"Semoga sukses semuanya! Sampai ketemu kira-kira sejam lagi di The Burrow. Pada hitungan ketiga. Satu... dua... TIGA!"

Seiring dengan berakhirnya hitungan lantang Profesor Moody, Kingsley menggebah tunggangannya yang langsung melejit menembus kanopi bintang yang tergantung di langit Privet Drive. Mencengkeram erat kelepak mantel panjang Kingsley sampai jari jemarinya memucat, Hermione memantau berkeliling. Berdoa dalam hati semoga kengerian yang membakar rongga dada tak menjadi nyata.

Sayangnya, harapan tak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Belum lima menit berlalu, Kingsley berteriak waspada ketika tiga puluh sosok berkerudung dan bertopeng perak berhamburan dari balik awan dan langsung membentuk lingkaran ketat di sekitar mereka. Kurang dari sedetik kemudian, cahaya hijau yang berkebyar kelap-kelip memaksa skuadron Orde Phoenix membubarkan diri dari formasi yang terjalin rapi.

Meligas maju, Thestral yang dinaiki Hermione dan Kingsley meliat-liut di atas awan, mati-matian menghindari hujan kutukan yang tertuju ke arah mereka. Mengedutkan tongkat sihir, Hermione dan Kingsley melawan sekuat tenaga, berjuang menjungkirkan beberapa Pelahap Maut yang mengitari mereka.

Tak makan jeda lama, kolaborasi apik dua anggota Orde Phoenix yang paling genius itu membuahkan hasil optimal. Tiga Pelahap Maut yang mengerubungi mereka terjatuh sungsang terhantam semburan mantra yang keluar dari ujung tongkat sihir Hermione dan Kingsley.

Bergerak secepat angin, Rodolphus menyeringai miring menyaksikan huru-hara laga yang terhampar di hadapannya. Persis seperti yang dibisikkan Snape, Orde Phoenix memang memindahkan Harry Potter tepat di malam dua puluh tujuh Juli. Tapi, kelompok radikal pro kemanusiaan itu rupanya bertindak cerdik dengan menyembunyikan Harry Potter yang asli di antara enam kembarannya.

Meninggalkan Bellatrix yang bernafsu memburu Nymphadora Tonks; keponakan durhaka yang mengotori nama keluarga dengan menikahi manusia serigala, Rodolphus mengincar penyihir muda rekan Kingsley Shacklebolt yang baru saja menumbangkan tiga prajurit terbaik Pelahap Maut.

Memanfaatkan kelengahan buruannya yang tengah berteriak penuh kesenangan, Rodolphus menyapukan tongkat sihir tepat ke punggung Hermione yang tak terjaga. Mata kejam Rodolphus yang sewarna batu lava hitam berbinar dengan sinar senang yang menakutkan sewaktu tubuh Hermione melengkung jatuh ke belakang, terjun bebas dari kerangka kuda reptil bersayap yang ditungganginya.

"TIDAAAK!" Kingsley menjerit parau, membelalak ngeri tatkala Rodolphus menangkap Hermione yang terlempar ke belakang. Menyeringai santai, memamerkan kilatan senyum menakutkan yang mematikan, Rodolphus menebaskan tongkat sihir untuk terakhir kali sebelum melesat pergi.

Pergi membawa tubuh Hermione yang selemas boneka tali...

* * *

><p>Berdiri dengan tangan terjalin di balik punggung, Rodolphus mengamati tawanannya yang berontak hebat seperti kucing liar. Mencoba meloloskan diri dari rantai besi yang membelenggu tangan dan kaki, Hermione yang masih berwujud Harry mengumpat tak terkendali. Mencaci-maki penyanderanya dengan kata-kata tajam yang diingatnya.<p>

"Bebaskan aku, hei bangsat bejat!" Hermione menggeliat melawan, melempar tatapan tajam penuh peringatan tak terucapkan. Menyumpah dalam hati, Hermione menyesali kecerobohannya. Seharusnya ia tak terlena. Seharusnya ia sadar kalau laga udara belum selesai. Lihat saja akibat dari keteledoran konyolnya. Ia harus tertangkap dan tertawan di penjara bawah tanah yang temaram dan berbau sebusuk kandang ternak.

Melangkah dengan keanggunan seorang pemburu, Rodolphus mendekati Hermione yang masih berteriak seliar meriam lepas, tak sadar sama sekali kalau efek Ramuan Polijus di tubuhnya mulai memudar. Darah Hermione membeku dan lengkingan pemberontakannya membisu tatkala manik Rodolphus yang sedingin mata ular berkeriut mengancam.

"Darah Lumpur kotor!"

Menarik napas gemetar, Hermione menahan gidikan ketika Rodolphus menyambar lengannya seperti burung pemangsa. Membuang ludah ke lantai, Rodolphus dengan cekatan melepas dan meremukkan kacamata bulat yang dipakai Hermione untuk menyamarkan identitasnya.

Jantung Hermione terasa ingin melompat keluar saat penyanderanya berbisik dengan suara dingin mengejek. Suara sedingin kematian yang pelan tapi pasti menebarkan kegelapan di dalam ruangan.

"Wah, wah, wah. Aku pikir bisa mendapatkan sandera bagus, tapi ternyata aku salah. Yang kutangkap malah si gadis berdarah lumpur. Bukan Potter asli seperti perkiraanku tadi," Rodolphus berdecak dengan suara setegas seorang jenderal, wajah tampannya menggelap penuh ancaman tatkala dagu Hermione menengadah meremehkan.

"Dengan otak seperti itu, tak heran kau jadi Pelahap Maut. Kau tak mungkin mengira kami sepolos domba, bukan? Dengan gampangnya menyodorkan Harry ke tangan kalian?" ceplos Hermione asal, berusaha tak memikirkan aroma hangat, gagah dan maskulin yang menguar dari pori-pori pria sinting di hadapannya. Aura kelelakian yang tak serasi dengan bau anyir yang meracuni udara di sekitar mereka.

Hermione terlonjak seperti disentuh hantu ketika Rodolphus menjulurkan tangan dan membawa kepangan rambut cokelat tebal ke bibirnya. Mencium dengan otoritas brutal, jemari Rodolphus memainkan ikal gelombang Hermione yang meretih ketakutan.

"Sepolos domba? Aku pastikan kurang dari beberapa jam lagi kau tak akan sepolos itu, Poppet," Rodolphus menaikkan dagu Hermione dengan jemarinya. Tertawa rendah dan kejam, Rodolphus berbisik di telinga Hermione yang berdengap ngeri. Suaranya yang pelan dan menakutkan berhembus perlahan, mengingatkan Hermione akan janji kematian yang berpusar di sekelilingnya.

"Apa kau tahu hukuman seperti apa yang menanti para tawanan Pelahap Maut, Poppet? Aku jamin, perawan sepolos domba seperti dirimu tak ubahnya seonggok daging mentah segar yang akan diperebutkan sampai habis tak bersisa," Rodolphus mendesis pelan penuh ancaman, terus menghancurkan Hermione secara definitif dengan menjabarkan jenis-jenis perlakuan hina dan siksaan seksual tanpa henti yang biasa dilakoni Pelahap Maut untuk menghancurkan mental musuh-musuhnya. Siksaan tak berperikemanusiaan yang dijamin membuat penyihir berkarakter kuat manapun mengemis-ngemis meminta pengampunan.

Menepukkan ujung jari ke bibir Hermione yang terisak, Rodolphus menghentikan ocehan brutalnya yang berkisar seputar kematian Hermione yang mengerikan, perlahan dan menyakitkan. Mengenyahkan kerangka tikus yang mengotori ujung jubah hitam Pelahap Maut, Rodolphus beranjur pergi setelah sebelumnya meletakkan sepinggan bubur gandum instan dan satu buyung timah berisi air putih di dekat tungkai tawanannya.

"Sebaiknya kau makan dan minum, Poppet. Biar bagaimanapun juga, kau butuh tenaga dan stamina ekstra untuk melayani kami semua," Rodolphus meniupkan ciuman jarak jauh sebelum mengunci pintu penjara dengan bunyi klik pelan.

Mengeluarkan raungan putus asa, Hermione menarik-narik rantai sihir yang mengikat mata kaki dan pergelangan tangan. Terguling lemas di lantai berdebu yang dipenuhi bangkai tikus, tulang-belulang manusia dan suara kerat cakar-cakar hewan pengerat, pikiran Hermione berpusar-pusar seperti angin puyuh. Bayangan yang bermain-main di dalam gelap seakan-akan mengejeknya tatkala gambaran mengenaskan tentang kematiannya tercetak kembali di alam pikiran.

Disiksa, diperkosa massal oleh Pelahap Maut dan sekarat di kolam darahnya sendiri? Sampai matahari terbit dari barat pun ia tak akan pernah mengizinkan gembel bajingan manapun menjamah tubuhnya. Sampai dunia jungkir balik pun, ia tak akan membiarkan bedebah jahanam seperti Rodolphus Lestrange menghentikan roda kehidupannya.

Bernapas datar, Hermione berjuang menenangkan diri. Jika ingin menyelamatkan kehormatan dan nyawa, ia harus bergerak cepat dan memanfaatkan semua sumber daya yang ada. Melempar tatapan meneliti, Hermione menarik napas lega sewaktu melihat tas manik-manik miliknya tergeletak terlupakan di ujung ruangan.

Menghela keras, Hermione mensyukuri keputusan spontan mengepak berdos-dos Pastiles Pemuntah, Nogat Mimisan dan Bubuk Sendawa. Tadinya, ia tak berselera membawa benda aneh keluaran toko _Sihir Sakti Weasley_ itu, tapi bujuk rayu Fred dan George melunturkan semua keberatan.

"Jangan remehkan hal-hal kecil, Hermione. Terkadang, barang remeh-temeh yang tergolong sepele bisa menjadi senjata mematikan," Fred mengedip merayu, tangan kuatnya yang berlepotan serbuk Permen Lidah Liar tanpa diminta menjejalkan satu pak besar Kudapan Kabur ke tas manik-manik Hermione yang sudah diperkuat Mantra Perluasan Tak Terdeteksi.

Menjatuhkan diri ke tegel berlendir, bersyukur rantai yang membuatnya terpasung seperti anak anjing berkutu terbilang panjang, Hermione merangkak berputar menjangkau tas manik-manik. Tas ajaib penuh perbekalan penting yang bisa menghambat takdir buruk yang digariskan penyanderanya...

* * *

><p>Berdiri di pintu dan menyangga satu bahu di dinding, Rodolphus meneguk panjang dan tenang. Memandang melalui jendela kaca berbentuk wajik, pelarian Azkaban paling dihormati itu mencermati langit barat yang merona saat matahari mencium garis horizon.<p>

Senja ini, suasana hati Rodolphus segelap awan berbadai. Tak hanya gagal menciduk Harry Potter, ia juga harus berurusan dengan konflik kepentingan yang memuntungkan akal sehat. Dilema tak menentu yang sialnya dipicu oleh kehadiran penyihir polos berpembuluh lumpur yang meringkuk sendirian di ruang bawah tanah.

Menatap dari pinggiran gelas, Rodolphus mengetukkan jari ke rangka pintu dalam kebimbangan. Awalnya, saat meninggalkan Rudolf Mansion; vila musim panas miliknya yang diberikan orangtuanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun ketujuh belas, ia berniat melaporkan keberadaan sanderanya ke Pangeran Kegelapan. Namun, seiring dengan jam berdetik, tekadnya meluntur sedikit demi sedikit.

Menghembuskan napas gusar, Rodolphus melaknati dilema yang membelit benak. Sial, ada apa dengan gadis kecil yang membuatnya hilang akal dan pikiran itu? Mengapa setiap kali memikirkannya semua logika dan kewarasannya mendadak selip?

Padahal, secara garis besar, tak ada yang bisa ditawarkan sampah kotor itu selain informasi berharga terkait aksi gerilya Orde Phoenix dan Harry Potter. Dari segi fisik, gadis berambut kusut itu juga tak memiliki aura feminitas, bentuk tubuh bagus atau kecantikan yang membius. Namun, mengapa penyihir biasa-biasa saja itu membuat jiwanya disesaki desakan maskulin tak terjelaskan? Nafsu fisik dan keinginan ragawi untuk memiliki dan mempertahankan apapun yang terjadi?

"Brengsek! Lagi-lagi aku gagal menghabisi si sundal keparat Nymphadora Tonks!" Bellatrix yang berdiri menghangatkan kaki di depan perapian menyalak muak. Meludah dari balik gigi bengkok yang bercelah, wanita keriting barbar itu menggebrakkan kepalan tangan ke cermin berpinggiran emas yang terpahat di atas perapian.

Duduk dalam diam yang bergejolak, Narcissa Malfoy, si nyonya rumah yang berkulit sepucat batu pualam merengut tajam. Selaput pelangi Narcissa yang berwarna biru es memandangi kakaknya dengan tatapan yang bisa melubangi batu granit. Sinyal terang-terangan yang menyatakan ketidaksukaan atas saliva yang mencemari puri indahnya.

Di meja samping kanan, Snape seperti biasa menyembunyikan hidung bengkok penuh minyak di balik jurnal _The Practical Potioneer (Ahli Ramuan Praktis)_. Tidak peduli sedang musim apa, ekspresi seasam acar mentimun selalu terpasang di wajah liat Snape. Roman keruh yang tetap terjaga meskipun tetangga sebelah mejanya mengoceh berbusa-busa.

"Aku berani bersumpah, saat Harry Potter tak sadarkan diri di atas motor Hagrid, tongkat sihirnya mendadak bergerak sendiri. Mematahkan tongkat Lucius dan tongkatku yang dipinjam Pangeran Kegelapan," Selwyn, penyihir berkulit belang yang mengaku-aku sebagai master pencerita bersenandung mabuk, berbusa-busa mengonfrontir adegan pertarungan yang disaksikannya kepada siapapun yang mau mendengarkannya.

Ujung mata Rodolphus menyipit mendengar pengakuan Selwyn. Tampaknya, Orde Phoenix memiliki kekuatan ajek dan sinambung yang tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Buktinya, untuk kesekian kalinya, Pelahap Maut dan Pangeran Kegelapan terpaksa pulang dengan tangan hampa.

_Kecuali dirimu tentunya. Yang memiliki tawanan kecil di sangkar emasmu..._

Mendorong pemikiran menggelisahkan ke sudut gelap kepala, Rodolphus menikmati lolongan kesakitan penuh penderitaan yang berderak dari arah penjara bawah tanah. Sejak berjam-jam lalu, Pangeran Kegelapan memang menghabiskan waktunya dengan menyiksa dan mengebiri Garrick Ollivander. Jompo tua pembuat tongkat sihir yang dituduh memberikan informasi bohong terkait kekuatan alami tongkat sihir Harry Potter.

"Bah, banci sekali si Ollivander! Merengek-rengek seperti bocah ingusan hanya karena hukuman icip-icip," Bellatrix tertawa jijik, riasan tak karuannya makin tampak berantakan di tengah remang-remang petang. Berbalik cepat, Bellatrix menghampiri Rodolphus yang bersandar menempelkan pundak di kusen pintu. Manik hitam menusuk Bellatrix yang sekosong gua tak berujung mengamati pergerakan mantan suaminya dengan intensitas mendalam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana denganmu, Rod? Apa kau mendapatkan hasil bagus dari perburuan kita tadi?" Bellatrix meledek dengan nada kelewat manis, cakar runcing dan kotornya tanpa permisi mengusap-usap bahu Rodolphus yang setegang tongkat kayu. Melirik dingin, Rodolphus menyentak lepas tangan Bellatrix yang terjulur. Bellatrix yang banyak tingkah dan suka menggertak hanya terkekeh menanggapi respon tak beradab tersebut.

"Daripada dirimu yang gagal total, aku jauh lebih baik," Rodolphus meluruskan bahu, tersenyum memperingatkan sewaktu mantan istrinya yang barbarian menguap dramatis.

"Kingsley Schacklebolt pasti masih tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam mengingat serangan fatalku mengenai titik vital tubuhnya."

"Wah, wah, wah. Kau memang penakluk sejati. Eksekutor dengan kalkulasi dingin dan akurasi tinggi," Bellatrix memuji dengan kerendahan hati palsu, sarkasme murni berkilat nyata di sepasang manik berkantung yang mulai dihiasi garis kendur. Menyingkirkan rambut dari bahu, wanita bermulut jahat itu mendengus tidak puas sewaktu Rodolphus bergerak menjauhinya.

Menempatkan diri di kursi kosong, Rodolphus melanjutkan monolog batin yang terpotong-potong. Seyogyanya, demi keselamatan hidupnya, ia harus memberitahukan tentang barang tangkapan yang tertawan di kediaman pribadinya. Rodolphus sadar kalau merahasiakan keberadaan Hermione bisa dipandang sebagai tindakan subversif. Dan iblis yang terlahir dari perut neraka seperti Lord Voldemort pastilah tak menyukai aksi berbau pengkhianatan tersebut.

_Apa kau yakin mau membiarkan gadis selugu Hermione menjadi mangsa serigala mesum kelaparan? Bukankah kau tahu interogasi seru seperti apa yang dijanjikan untuk personel Orde Phoenix yang tertangkap tangan?_

Berkedip dengan kesadaran penuh, Rodolphus menghentikan imajinasi tatkala ujung matanya menangkap sosok Snape yang melirik tajam. Memandang dari atas jemari yang terkatup, Snape menatap lurus dan penuh. Kendati air muka Snape tak terbaca, Rodolphus didera keyakinan bahwa pria berambut penuh minyak itu terlanjur mengidentifikasi gejolak yang berkecamuk di benaknya.

Gejolak kepemilikan yang dipicu tawanan kecilnya.

Si gadis mungil bernadi lumpur yang tertawan sendirian di ruang gelap bawah tanah istana pribadinya...

* * *

><p>Mengerang letih bagai wanita tua pengidap rematik, Hermione mencermati tubuhnya yang berlumur lumpur kotoran. Tak sia-sia ia tersungkur dan mengunyah debu hanya untuk membuka dan mengambil Kudapan Kabur yang tersimpan di tas ajaibnya.<p>

Kini, berkat pasokan Nogat Mimisan, Pastiles Pemuntah dan Bubuk Sendawa, wujud aslinya sudah tak bisa dikenali lagi. Setidaknya, dengan tubuh sebusuk kotoran ternak, mulut cegukan dan hidung mimisan, Hermione berharap bisa memadamkan keinginan badaniah calon-calon pemerkosanya.

Oke, Hermione tahu kalau siasat konyolnya terbilang riskan dan berisiko membuatnya mati kehabisan darah karena mimisan. Atau mati kebauan. Silahkan pilih salah satu. Atau kedua-keduanya kalau perlu. Tapi, setidaknya hal ini jauh lebih baik ketimbang menghadapi nasib menjijikkan yang menantinya nanti.

Selain itu, buku teks tentang _Pertahanan Sihir Praktis dan Kegunaannya Terhadap Ilmu Hitam_ tak menjelaskan tentang teknik penyelamatan diri yang bisa dilakukan jika seorang penyihir kehilangan tongkat sihirnya. Dan, di saat emergensi seperti ini, di saat ia kehilangan batang kayu andalan, ia hanya bisa mengandalkan cara simpel dan sederhana yang terlintas di otaknya.

Lamunan Hermione bertemperasan tatkala pintu berjeruji berdentang terbuka, menampakkan sosok Rodolphus Lestrange yang bergaya laksana seorang raja. Lama setelah penyanderanya meninggalkan penjara, Hermione baru menyadari identitas Pelahap Maut tersebut dari cukilan ingatan tentang selebaran pencarian pelarian narapidana yang kabur dari Azkaban.

Berjalan ringan dan arogan, Rodolphus memasuki sel bawah tanah yang sepengap kuburan. Langkah elegannya berhenti di tengah jalan ketika aroma tak sedap menyerbu lubang hidungnya.

"Jenggot Merlin! Bau tengik apa ini?" Rodolphus mendekati Hermione yang memberengut seperti anak kecil. Mengangkat dagu Hermione dengan satu jari, hidung mancung Rodolphus mengerut tatkala tawanannya bersendawa keras, mengeluarkan aroma muntahan yang bercampur amis darah.

Bibir Rodolphus berkedut sedikit ketika mata segelap langit tengah malam miliknya menangkap bungkus Kudapan Kabur yang terserak tak beraturan. Menggumamkan Mantra Relashio, Rodolphus dengan tangkas melepaskan rantai sihir yang melingkari pergelangan tangan dan kaki tawanannya.

Berontak dengan gagah berani, Hermione mencoba menepis genggaman jemari Rodolphus di pundaknya. Celakanya, usahanya sia-sia belaka setelah otot-otot rapi Rodolphus mengayun dan mengangkatnya dalam gendongan semudah memanggul butiran debu.

"Lepaskan aku, dasar bajingan amoral!" Hermione melolong di sela-sela cegukan dan sendawa keras yang mengucur tanpa henti. Darah yang merembes dari lubang hidungnya mengalir jatuh, semakin mengotori kaus oblong kusam yang dipenuhi bekas muntahan berdahak.

Tersenyum lancang, Rodolphus mendekap semakin kencang, membungkus tubuh gemetar Hermione seperti kepompong. Tak mengindahkan serbuan bau mengerikan yang bisa membuat hidung menyusut, Rodolphus melepas kepang panjang Hermione dengan jarinya yang bebas.

Hermione tersekat saat tangan kekar Rodolphus dengan lembut menguraikan jalinan ikal gelombangnya. Gelenyar janggal naik ke tenggorokan Hermione sewaktu penyanderanya mengeluarkan suara puas yang liar. Geram maskulin kenikmatan yang membuat tubuh baunya meleleh dan memanas seperti mentega cair.

Meresapi tekstur rambut tebal sewarna karamel yang mengalir bagai madu gelap, Rodolphus memandangi sanderanya dengan ketertarikan yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Sewaktu mendarat akurat di ruang bawah tanah, Rodolphus mengira tawanannya akan gemetar ketakutan seperti daun kering tertiup angin. Nyatanya, selain tak mengiba-iba dan meminta-minta penangguhan hukuman, penyihir kecil yang detik ini tengah meninju dan mencakari dada bidangnya berani bertindak di luar dugaan.

"Kau pikir bisa meloloskan diri dari sesi interogasi kami yang fenomenal dengan tubuh bau tong sampah seperti ini?" Rodolphus berbisik lembut di antara rambut Hermione, mengernyit sedikit saat ludah bercampur muntahan Hermione mampir di wajah tampannya.

"Ha! Jangan harap aku memasrahkan diri tanpa perlawanan!" Hermione bersendawa panjang, terus menghantamkan kepala mekarnya ke tubuh Rodolphus yang menegang. Tertawa dalam dan nakal, tangan Rodolphus bergerak naik turun di punggung Hermione, membelai lembut seakan-akan mengusap seekor kucing kecil pemberontak.

Sudut bibir Rodolphus tersenyum sewaktu pikiran baru menghantam otaknya, meluruhkan kebencian yang melingkupinya. Tadinya, ia sudah memantapkan tekad menyeret otak pemikir Orde Phoenix ini ke hadirat Lord Voldemort. Tapi, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau perlawanan gigih Hermione telah memikat dan menjeratnya. Telah membangkitkan insting posesif dan protektifnya dalam cara yang tak bisa dimengerti.

Bergerak konstan menuju kamar utama yang terletak di koridor utara, Rodolphus membersihkan tubuh Hermione dengan sekali tebasan Mantra Scourgify dan Tergeo non-verbal. Ujung-ujung bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis dan sabar sewaktu Hermione bersumpah serapah dari balik napas.

"Sudah bau begini masih nafsu? Dasar penjahat kelamin maniak!" Hermione merepet sengau seperti angsa marah yang mengomel. Selama mulut penuh dahaknya menyumpah-nyumpah, tak sekalipun tinju kosongnya berhenti menggebuki dada kokoh Rodolphus.

"Merlin, kau ini penyihir apa bukan, Poppet? Seharusnya kau tahu kalau noda dan bau sekecut apapun bisa dihilangkan dengan sihir," Rodolphus berbicara dengan suara datar tanpa intonasi. Mata batu obsidiannya menari dalam tawa tatkala kekagetan komikal terpoles di wajah lawan bicaranya.

Menghujat kasar, Hermione menumpahkan kekesalan dengan menghantamkan kepala megarnya ke tubuh penyanderanya. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan fakta penting bahwa apapun serba mungkin bagi pembawa tongkat sihir? Seharusnya, sebagai gadis berpandangan ke depan ia sadar kalau jurus menyelamatkan diri dari perkosaan ala Muggle ini tak mempan bagi ahli sihir bajingan sekaliber Rodolphus Lestrange.

Membuka pintu kamar pribadinya dengan sekali sentakan, Rodolphus tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri karena mengurungkan niat memenjarakan sanderanya di Lestrange Manor; kediaman utama klan Lestrange yang dipenuhi peri rumah dan lukisan hidup berlidah penggosip. Apa jadinya bila ia mematuhi rencana awalnya itu? Bisa-bisa ia kehilangan peluang menyandera seorang gadis yang pelan tapi pasti mulai membangkitkan gairah hidupnya.

Menurunkan Hermione dari gendongan, Rodolphus mencermati seisi kamar yang sunyi dan bergelimang debu. Sejak dirinya disegel di Azkaban, vila pribadinya tak lagi bertuan dan terabaikan. Sebagai penyihir berdikari dan mandiri, Rodolphus memang enggan tergantung pada peri rumah. Sebisa mungkin ia melakoni urusan rumah tangga dengan bantuan tongkat sihir andalannya.

Menjentikkan tongkat sihir di udara, Rodolphus membersihkan debu yang mengumpul di perabot dan sudut ruangan. Selama amunisi favoritnya bekerja menyedot debu dengan kecekatan menakjubkan, Rodolphus mengingat kembali memori indah yang tertoreh di kediaman rahasianya.

Bagi Rodolphus, Rudolf Mansion bukan sekadar benteng batu biasa tempat ia menyiksa manusia-manusia tak berguna. Istana megah yang namanya terinspirasi dari nama aslinya dalam bahasa Latin itu merupakan kuil suci untuk menyepi dan menenangkan diri. Untuk melindungi privasi, Rodolphus menjadikan dirinya satu-satunya Pemegang Rahasia. Ditambah dengan Mantra Fidelius, mansion kebanggaannya ini tak akan terdeteksi pihak lain.

Tak heran, sepanjang masa kepemilikannya, tak ada satu wanita pun yang pernah menjejakkan kaki di sini. Tak juga mantan istrinya maupun si seksi Lady Zabini, wanita berdada empuk dengan tubuh padat berlekuk yang selama enam bulan terakhir ini menjadi partner berbagi fantasi liar di atas ranjang.

Menggigiti kuku-kuku jari, Hermione menghentakkan bahu, berharap bisa melumerkan cengkeraman Rodolphus yang sekuat cekalan beruang. Pikirannya bergerak dalam kecepatan cahaya, menganalisis berbagai jalan keluar yang bisa digapainya.

Jika ditilik dari perubahan sikap penyanderanya, Hermione merasa masih punya harapan tipis untuk melarikan diri. Mungkin dengan sedikit rayuan, Pelahap Maut yang ketampanannya menyaingi pangeran negeri dongeng ini bisa melunak dan bersedia melepaskannya tanpa syarat.

_Ya ampun, apa otakmu berubah jamuran gara-gara overdosis Nogat Mimisan, Hermione? Ingat, pria ini adalah Rodolphus Lestrange! Psikopat berkelas yang bertanggung jawab atas pembantaian ratusan Muggle tak berdosa! Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikiran untuk menggoda dan merayunya?_

Mengambil napas dari mulut, Hermione menyingkirkan peringatan mata hatinya. Oke, ia tahu pasti kalau taktiknya kali ini terbilang kotor dan memuakkan. Tapi, apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Jika ingin hidup dan membantu Harry memusnahkan setan-setan neraka, ia harus memanfaatkan percik ketertarikan yang mengakar di sepasang mata gelap penyanderanya.

"Nah, air panas untuk mandi sudah siap, Poppet. Kau bisa membersihkan diri selagi aku memasak makanan untukmu."

Mulut Hermione terasa sekering pasir ketika Rodolphus menatap dengan penuh keintiman dan keinginan. Tatapan Rodolphus yang membelai di sepanjang jalur intim tubuhnya membuat Hermione merasa bersitatap dengan serigala penggoda yang tengah mengincar mangsa.

Bergerak cepat tanpa suara, tampak menikmati ketidaknyamanan sanderanya, Rodolphus meletakkan kemeja bersih miliknya di atas ranjang kuno berangka besi. Selama itu, mata pekatnya yang menyala dengan api yang tak terbaca terus terpancang ke wajah Hermione yang merona.

"Um, terima kasih. Kau baik sekali. Apa istrimu tak marah mengetahui perlakuanmu padaku?" Hermione menarik napas tak mantap sewaktu tangan Rodolphus terkepal membentuk genggaman.

Menggerutu di balik napas, Rodolphus mengutuki mantan istrinya yang masih setia mengusung marga Lestrange di belakang namanya. Perbuatan yang pada akhirnya berdampak pada kesalahpahaman yang tak diharapkannya.

Bernapas dalam, Rodolphus melangkah seksi dan penuh percaya diri. Di setiap tapak kakinya, Rodolphus berharap pernyataan jujurnya bisa menghapus mimik jijik yang terpeta di wajah manis tawanannya.

"Dia bukan istriku. Kami sudah lama bercerai," Rodolphus dengan lembut menyingkirkan anak rambut Hermione yang terjurai dari bahu. Selama jemarinya bergerilya, mata segarnya menelanjangi Hermione dengan intensitas tatapan yang menggairahkan.

"Bercerai? Jadi, Bellatrix Lestrange bukan istrimu? Lalu, mengapa dia-" Hermione tersentak saat Rodolphus mengecup cepat, mengirimkan ciuman ringan, pelan dan menggoda yang membuat angan melayang terbang. Napas Rodolphus yang sehangat angin di musim panas berhembus memburu di sekitar bibir bawah Hermione yang menegang.

"Bella bukan istriku, jadi kau tak perlu cemburu," Rodolphus berbicara dengan aksen lambat yang menggoda. Tersenyum penuh kebanggaan maskulin, Rodolphus mengusap pipi merah Hermione dengan sentuhan tangan yang selembut udara pertama musim semi.

Menatap sepuas-puasnya untuk terakhir kali, Rodolphus mengedip singkat sebelum meninggalkan Hermione yang terpaku. Menutup pintu kamar dengan segel sihir; mantra yang diperlukan untuk mencegah tawanannya kabur, Rodolphus beranjak menuju dapur.

Bersiap-siap meracik makanan lezat untuk sandera yang berbalik memenjarakan hatinya...

* * *

><p>Bersandar di punggung kursi, Rodolphus mendengarkan setengah minat obrolan yang berdesing di sekelilingnya. Terpaut lima bangku darinya, Bellatrix menggerutu kencang, merutuki kegagalan mengoleksi mata mekanik milik Alastor Mad Eye Moody. Memang, sedetik setelah bangkai Moody teridentifikasi, partner sejatinya dalam genosida manusia itu langsung mengumandangkan hasrat menyimpan mata gaib milik mantan petinggi Departemen Auror tersebut.<p>

"Mata gaib itu aku berikan untuk Umbridge, Bella. Dia berjanji mengulurkan tangan untuk memuluskan misi kita menjajah Kementerian Sihir Inggris," Lord Voldemort yang bersemayam di kursi tengah ruangan tertawa hampa, memamerkan seringai mengerikan yang mengiris wajah ratanya. Jemarinya yang putih kurus panjang seperti laba-laba bergerak maju mundur, mengusap-usap lembut kepala segitiga Nagini yang bergulung manja di balik bahu.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, My Lord," Bellatrix mendesah seperti wanita penghibur jalanan. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan bulu mata yang tanggal sebagian, pemimpin kavaleri Pelahap Maut Wanita itu duduk condong ke depan, menatap muka datar Pangeran Kegelapan dengan gairah blak-blakan.

"Beruntung sekali si kodok tua Dolores Jane Umbridge itu. Masuk ke lingkaran elit kita hanya karena koneksinya di Kementerian Sihir," Selwyn berbisik hambar, menggaruk ujung hidung jambu air yang penuh kerak.

Mengeluarkan napas dengan perlahan, Rodolphus membuang muka, enggan bertatap dan bercakap-cakap dengan pria berkepribadian lemah yang menyombongkan diri sebagai perwira terkuat Pelahap Maut.

Menjentikkan geretan, mata Rodolphus berkeliaran dari satu sisi ke sisi lain. Seperti biasa, tiga anggota klan Malfoy meringkuk merana di meja ujung. Kulit mereka yang seputih mutiara nyaris tampak tembus cahaya saat tertimpa pendar lampu kristal. Di arah pukul tiga, Snape si penjilat duduk setegak tiang bendera. Cuping hidung bengkoknya membengkak mengendus geretak arang panas yang menguar dari balik punggungnya.

Di belakang Snape, Peter Pettigrew sibuk menyendok dan menyodok bara perapian. Walaupun penyihir animagus berwujud tikus itu banyak berperan dalam kebangkitan Lord Voldemort, statusnya tetap tak berubah. Tetap berada di bawah kaki Pelahap Maut lain. Tak ubahnya seperti keset yang tengah diinjak-injak sepatu bot mengilap milik Rabastan Lestrange yang melenggang kejam memasuki ruangan.

Tersenyum tanggung, Rodolphus membalas anggukan hormat adik kandungnya. Walaupun secara hierarki status Rabastan jauh di atasnya, pria tampan berwajah terawat itu tetap merendahkan diri setiap kali bertemu pandang dengannya.

"My Lord, persiapan kita untuk menggulingkan Kementerian Sihir Inggris sudah siap. Malam ini, dengan bantuan Asisten Menteri Sihir Dolores Jane Umbridge, Kementerian Sihir pasti jatuh ke tangan kita," Rabastan mendesah penuh kepuasan, sukacita tak terbantahkan bergaung di setiap suku katanya.

Mengawasi dengan jahat, Lord Voldemort merentangkan kedua tangan yang sekurus tulang belulang. Menyeringai lebar hingga nyaris merobek wajah, mulut tak berbibir Lord Voldemort menyelamati Panglima Perang kebanggaannya dengan sanjungan berlebihan. Di seberang Rabastan, Bellatrix yang biasa bertingkah teaterikal menyeringai tidak sopan. Berbicara melantur seperti pemabuk kesurupan, Bellatrix mempertontonkan deretan geligi yang mirip harimau bergigi pedang.

"My Lord, jika kita berhasil membunuh Menteri Sihir Rufus Scrimgeour, bolehkah saya mengambil surai singanya?" Bellatrix bertanya dengan nada manis manja. Tawa kasar dan kerasnya melengking seketika saat kepala tak berambut Lord Voldemort mengangguk sepakat.

"Apapun, Bella. Apapun dari jaringan lunak Scrimgeour bisa kau miliki. Nah, siapa yang mau menyimpan jeroan atau sepasang mata kuning Menteri Sihir kita?" Lord Voldemort tersenyum bejat, terus menepuk-nepuk ular betinanya yang mendesis sadis.

Mengerang tidak tenang, Rodolphus memejamkan mata lekat-lekat. Biasanya, ia sangat menikmati diskusi biadab seperti ini. Biasanya, ia sangat terobsesi memobilisasi kekuatan atau merancang penyerbuan mematikan seperti ini.

Tapi, semenjak menawan Hermione, adegan berdarah-darah tak lagi memancing gairahnya. Saat ini, yang paling diinginkannya hanyalah pulang ke rumah. Menghabiskan waktu dengan berlabuh dalam pelukan atau bergelung sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Fokus, Lestrange. Kuasai pikiranmu," suara Snape yang mengalir selicin minyak menghempaskan imajinasi tak terkendali Rodolphus. Mengangkat kepala dengan cepat, mata gelap Rodolphus bertemu dengan manik tak berdasar Snape. Saat mata mereka berhubungan, Rodolphus menyadari bahwa entah bagaimana Snape telah menggali dan mengetahui rahasia pentingnya yang terkubur dalam-dalam.

Rahasia yang berhubungan langsung dengan tawanan kecilnya yang menggemaskan.

Sandera yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi penguasa relung hatinya...

* * *

><p>Membolak-balikkan badan di relung tempat tidur, Hermione berpikir sendu. Tak terasa empat hari sudah berlalu sejak ia ditawan. Dan jika perkiraannya benar, maka malam ini merupakan hari ulang tahun Harry. Hari peringatan kelahiran salah satu teman terdekatnya di dunia.<p>

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ketujuh belas, Harry," ucap Hermione lirih, selirih retihan api yang berderik di perapian kayu. Berguling telentang, mendengarkan suara burung hantu yang memanggil dari kegelapan pelataran, Hermione membayangkan manik ramah Harry yang berbinar di balik kanta kacamata bulat.

Apakah sobat laki-laki terbaiknya di dunia itu selamat dari penyerbuan Pelahap Maut di langit Privet Drive? Dan jika Harry berhasil tiba di lubang persembunyian, apakah teman pertamanya di Hogwarts itu merindukannya? Panik mencari-carinya yang menghilang tanpa jejak?

Menghirup napas panjang, lamunan Hermione berkembang ke rekan-rekan seperjuangannya yang lain, terutama Kingsley Shacklebolt yang terakhir kali dilihatnya melayang bermandikan darah. Apakah Auror serba-bisa yang sangat terlatih itu selamat dari serangan fatal yang ditimbulkan Rodolphus?

Rodolphus...

Bersarang lebih dalam di selimut bulu kelinci; benda hangat dan lembut yang bisa meminimalisir efek dingin dinding-dinding batu yang mengurungnya, Hermione memikirkan kembali permainan tarik ulur yang dilakoninya.

Semula, saat berpura-pura menyerah dan menerima semua kebaikan penyanderanya tanpa banyak bertanya-tanya, Hermione hanya memendam satu tujuan sederhana. Memperdaya Rodolphus agar membebaskannya dari sekapan tanpa perlawanan. Celakanya, seperti perangkap tikus yang berbalik menjepitnya, skenario yang disusunnya justru melilitnya dalam dilema erotisme murni yang indah.

Bangkit dari tempat tidur dan beranjak menuju jendela besar yang menghadap ke pekarangan, Hermione tersenyum mengenang hari-hari yang dihabiskannya bersama pria yang lebih tua delapan belas tahun darinya.

Meski umur mereka timpang, Rodolphus bisa mengerti dan menyelami semua kebutuhan Hermione selama ini. Tak hanya menjadi pendengar yang sabar atau dewa rumah tangga yang jempolan, penyihir keturunan Prancis itu juga berperan sebagai teman berbagi cerita yang baik. Seringkali Rodolphus mengejutkannya dengan cakrawala pengetahuan mendalam yang dimilikinya. Kualitas akademik yang membuktikan tak selamanya Pelahap Maut itu idiot dan berotak setengah.

Selain ketajaman otak yang mengejutkan, Hermione tak bisa menyanggah kalau ketampanan surgawi Rodolphus turut memikatnya. Berpostur gagah perkasa dengan roman tubuh kuat, jantan dan kasar, duda keren itu tak ubahnya laki-laki paling tampan yang pernah berjalan di muka bumi.

Oh ya, jangan lupakan juga suara berat yang sensual dan berbahaya. Suara yang semakin melengkapi senyuman hangat yang memancarkan sensualitas berlimpah. Belum lagi dengan perlakuan penuh cinta Rodolphus selama ini. Tindak-tanduk sarat kasih sayang yang membuat Hermione kian tersedot ke dalam pesonanya yang menghipnotis.

Menumpukan wajah di kaca jendela yang berembun, Hermione terisak ketika menyadari ia telah jatuh cinta tanpa harapan. Terlanjur mencintai pria yang tak sepadan dengan dirinya. Pria yang benar-benar bertolak belakang dengannya.

_Serius, Hermione? Kau jatuh cinta padanya hanya dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu?_

Menatap pantulan wajahnya yang sembap, tangan Hermione mengepal mantap. Ia memang baru sebentar mengenal Rodolphus tapi emosi yang dirasakannya bukan luapan perasaan sesaat. Bukan juga kecintaan gila tak berdasar yang muncul akibat serangan Sindrom Stockholm. Sindrom Stockholm sendiri merupakan reaksi psikologis di mana sandera menunjukkan ketertarikan dan kesetiaan kepada penyanderanya.

Dengan kata lain, ia benar-benar menyayangi dan mencintai Rodolphus.

Dengan segenap hati...

Celakanya, kendati bunga cinta di hatinya semakin merekah, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mengubah keadaan. Mereka berada di kiblat yang berbeda. Sebagai tunas muda Orde Phoenix yang mengagungkan cahaya, ia tentu tak bisa berdampingan dengan prajurit pembela kegelapan seperti Rodolphus.

_Jangan menyerah dulu, Hermione. Jika kau mencintainya dan percaya kalau dia menyimpan perasaan serupa, pasti ada jalan keluar terbaik untuk kalian berdua!_

Mengerling lintingan perkamen _Rahasia Sihir Paling Hitam_ yang tergeletak terbuka di meja bulat, Hermione membulatkan tekad. Mungkin probabilitas kesuksesan rencananya ini terbilang minim, tapi sebagai penghuni asrama Gryffindor, ia pantang menancapkan bendera putih.

Ya, seperti yang selalu dikatakan orang-orang bijak; semua sah dalam cinta dan perang.

* * *

><p>Terdiam seperti batu, Rodolphus memandang getir simbol Tanda Kegelapan yang berkibar-kibar di langit-langit Atrium Kementerian Sihir Inggris. Persis seperti yang direncanakan adiknya, penetrasi paksa ke otoritas tertinggi dunia sihir Inggris itu berjalan optimal berkat bantuan dua ular oportunis; Wakil Menteri Sihir, Dolores Jane Umbridge dan Kepala Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir, Pius Thicknesse.<p>

Dari ekor mata yang menyempit, Rodolphus menyaksikan Selwyn membusungkan perutnya yang sebulat ikan buntal. Berkeliling setengah lingkaran, penyihir bergigi tonggos itu dengan bersemangat menggorok pegawai Kementerian Sihir yang menolak mendukung rezim Pangeran Kegelapan.

Menyisipkan jemari ke rambut, Rodolphus berusaha tak mendengarkan ratapan penderitaan karyawan Kementerian Sihir Inggris yang tengah dipenggal massal di ladang pembantaian. Ekspresi jijiknya mengental pekat tatkala rintihan kematian Menteri Sihir Rufus Scrimgeour merasuki indra pendengaran.

Mau tak mau Rodolphus mengangkat topi menyaksikan keteguhan mental Rufus Scrimgeour. Layaknya pahlawan sejati, mantan Kepala Departemen Auror itu memilih diiris kecil-kecil dan dimutilasi sampai mati daripada memberitahukan lokasi persembunyian Harry Potter.

Mengalihkan pandang, Rodolphus mencari-cari nafsu bertempurnya yang menguap tanpa jejak. Jika tahun-tahun sebelumnya arteri nadinya berdesir penuh semangat setiap kali memulai pertumpahan darah, kini tubuhnya meneriakkan kondisi berbeda.

Bahkan, sedari awal penyerangan ke Kementerian Sihir pun ia berusaha tak memberikan kontribusi maksimal. Memajang tampang sedingin es, ia memilih membantai beberapa pegawai tua yang dianggap sudah layak mendaftar ke liang lahat.

Kontrol sekeras baja Rodolphus retak dan pecah tatkala Bellatrix mempreteli dan mengangkat kepala Scrimgeour. Tertawa sekeras petir, ajudan wanita kepercayaan Lord Voldemort itu memerintahkan Pelahap Maut lain untuk memotong-motong organ tubuh Scrimgeour yang sudah babak belur tak berbentuk.

Tak tahan menonton kebiadaban kompatriotnya, Rodolphus menghambur keluar ruangan, berusaha mencari udara segar yang tersedot dari paru-paru. Menyandarkan tubuh di dekat air mancur Atrium, Rodolphus memuntahkan semua isi perut sampai tandas tak bersisa.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Mengapa ia tak bisa lagi menikmati bau darah manusia? Mengapa ia tak bisa lagi menari gembira di atas tulang belulang mangsanya?

_Kau tahu kenapa, Rod. Ini semua karena gadismu. Karena sandera yang berbalik menawanmu..._

Mengelap kasar ujung mulut, Rodolphus menggeram dalam sewaktu gambaran wajah manis Hermione melayang di benaknya. Sekuat apapun ia menyangkal, ia tak bisa menghalangi kenyataan bahwa Hermione telah menyentuh hatinya. Telah menumbuhkan rasa melindungi dan memiliki dalam dirinya.

Bukankah semenjak menahan Hermione ia tak lagi memandang praktik pembantaian manusia sebagai afrodisiak pembangkit gairah hidup? Bukankah semenjak mengenal Hermione lebih dalam ia dibuai keinginan melepas kostum Pelahap Maut?

Dan, bukankah baru beberapa jam lalu ia berharap bisa menikahi Hermione? Berangan-angan menikahi penyihir muda yang membuatnya mengenal arti cinta? Cinta yang tak pernah dirasakan selama tiga puluh lima tahun masa hidupnya?

Malangnya, mewujudkan mimpi sehidup semati sebagai suami-istri dengan Hermione tak semudah menarik pelatuk. Mereka berada di blok yang berbeda. Mengusung bendera dan ideologi yang tak sama.

Cahaya melawan kegelapan...

Dua kubu yang tak akan pernah bisa bersatu...

_Semua sah dalam cinta dan perang, Rod. Jika kau mencintainya dan percaya kalau dia menyimpan perasaan serupa, pasti ada jalan keluar terbaik untuk kalian berdua!_

Mencermati tato Tanda Kegelapan yang terstempel di lengan kiri, mata gelap Rodolphus memekat seperti eboni yang mengilat. Sebagai alumni asrama Slytherin, ia tak boleh menyerah tanpa berusaha. Satu-satunya jalan keluar untuk cinta mereka yang penuh aral hanyalah menggiring Hermione untuk menyembah berhala yang sama...

* * *

><p>"Tidak mau! Aku lebih memilih mati daripada bersujud di kaki Kau-Tahu-Siapa!"<p>

Melepas ujung sarung tangan hitam dengan gigi, Rodolphus menatap dengan sorot yang sulit dipahami. Tatapan awasnya terhenti di lingkaran hitam yang menaungi mata Hermione. Lingkaran hitam yang membuat penyihir mungilnya berubah mirip rakun. Rakun manis yang mudah emosi.

"Kementerian Sihir Inggris telah menjadi milik Pangeran Kegelapan, Poppet," Rodolphus mengangguk berat, meluncurkan pandangan menekan ketika Hermione menggeleng putus asa, menolak mengakui kenyataan yang terpampang di depan mata.

"Kami sudah di atas angin dan pasti menang, Poppet. Akan lebih baik jika kau bergabung bersamaku di Pelahap Maut," Rodolphus menegang tak sabar, menangkap gumpalan bantal bulu angsa yang melesak ke arahnya.

"TIDAK MAU! AKU TIDAK MAU MENJADI PELAHAP MAUT!"

"Nah, nah, nah. Sepertinya kau kurang tidur, Poppet. Apa kau kedinginan atau kelaparan?" Rodolphus merendahkan tubuh untuk mencium kening Hermione yang berkerut. Meletakkan satu jari di dagu Hermione, Rodolphus memandangi gadis cemberutnya yang tampak sehat walafiat dan tak kekurangan satu apapun.

Memang, sebelum meninggalkan Rudolf Mansion selama berhari-hari, ia telah menyiapkan bekal lebih dari cukup untuk memastikan kesejahteraan hidup tawanannya. Mulai dari makanan lezat yang tetap hangat berkat bantuan jampi-jampi, buku-buku tebal edisi terbaru sampai puluhan gaun berbordir kelopak bunga dan deretan sepatu berhak berlian.

Mulut Hermione terbuka penuh emosi, tak menyangka Rodolphus bisa membelokkan pembicaraan semudah mengeluarkan air liur. Setelah menghilang berhari-hari tanpa kabar dan tiba-tiba datang dengan undangan bergabung bersama Pelahap Maut, bisa-bisanya Rodolphus mempertanyakan alasan di balik waktu tidurnya yang berkurang?

"Seharusnya kau memperhatikan kesehatan dan waktu istirahatmu, Poppet," Rodolphus menyeka lembut rambut yang berserakan di wajah Hermione, bertingkah seolah-olah Hermione adalah kekasih hatinya, bukan tawanannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika kau meninggalkanku sampai depresi klinis di sini?" semprot Hermione judes, suara nyaringnya meninggi naik satu oktaf. Rasa muak karena diajak berkomplot dengan Pelahap Maut membuat Hermione enggan membeberkan kenyataan tentang jam-jam kosong yang dilewatkannya untuk merindukan Rodolphus.

"Kau merindukanku, Poppet?" Rodolphus menatap dengan pandangan membakar yang menjanjikan gairah tak terbantahkan. Tak menunggu tanggapan, Rodolphus memeluk Hermione tanpa keraguan. Mengamankan gadisnya yang merengut masam di dalam dekapan.

Menyembunyikan wajah di lekukan dada berotot Rodolphus, Hermione mencecap aroma liar dan jantan yang menyelubunginya dalam kehangatan. Bergelung seperti kelopak bunga yang menutup, kekesalan Hermione meleleh seperti lilin cair yang terbakar tatkala jari-jari tangguh Rodolphus melingkar lembut di rambut mekarnya.

"Aku hampir mati bosan di sini. Hanya bengong sendirian mengamati bayangan malam atau fajar yang merayap malu-malu," aku Hermione, mengerang senang saat Rodolphus merangkulnya semakin lekat, hangat dan kuat.

"Maaf, Poppet. Kupikir kau tak akan jenuh dengan banyaknya buku baru yang bisa kau baca," Rodolphus menjawab ringan, mengerling tumpukan pustaka bersampul kulit naga dan perkamen _Rahasia Sihir Paling Hitam_ yang terlipat rapi di nakas samping ranjang.

Menyadari arah pandang Rodolphus, Hermione mengambil kesempatan untuk mencuci otak pria yang terlanjur dikasihinya. Kementerian Sihir Inggris mungkin telah jatuh, tapi bukan berarti peluangnya untuk mengubah keadaan tertutup sepenuhnya. Lagipula, meski terdengar irasional, Hermione percaya Rodolphus mau mendengarkan dan mengabulkan keinginannya.

Irasional, ya. Sinting, sudah pasti. Tapi, tak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?

"Aku sudah menghafal luar dalam semua buku yang kau belikan. Termasuk salinan catatan perkamen _Rahasia Sihir Paling Hitam _yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan Hogwarts," Hermione tersenyum penuh konspirasi ketika mata pekat Rodolphus bersinar penuh ketertarikan.

"Perkamen _Rahasia Sihir Paling Hitam_? Buat apa kau membaca catatan berbahaya seperti itu?" Rodolphus melayangkan pandangan penuh penilaian, badai kekhawatiran berkecamuk di matanya. Sebagai penyihir yang dicekoki ilmu hitam sedari dini, Rodolphus tahu pasti materi keji seperti apa yang tercantum di catatan mematikan tersebut.

"Untuk membantu Harry mencari dan memusnahkan Horcrux milik Kau-Tahu-Siapa," Hermione menggerakkan tangan membentuk tanda kutip, terengah sedikit saat Rodolphus membenamkan wajah di cekungan lehernya. Dengan liar menjilat dan memagut ruas lehernya.

"Horcrux? Benda apa itu, Poppet?" cetus Rodolphus penasaran, bibir dan lidahnya terus menyapu lekuk telinga dan tulang selangka Hermione dalam permainan cinta yang intim.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, berdekatan dengan Hermione membuat Rodolphus kehilangan kendali dan tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Jika tak mengingat niat memperlakukan Hermione dengan penuh rasa hormat atau menikahinya dalam keadaan suci, detik itu juga Rodolphus pasti sudah mengajarkan gadisnya seni bercinta kelas dunia.

"Horcrux itu medium magis di mana Dia-yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut membagi jiwa dan kekuatannya. Menurut Harry, artefak yang kemungkinan dijadikan Horcrux biasanya memiliki nilai historis tinggi. Seperti bandul kalung Salazar Slytherin atau piala emas Helga Hufflepuff," Hermione menatap Rodolphus lekat-lekat, berdoa dalam hati semoga pria yang dicintainya tak menyalahgunakan semua informasi rahasia yang diberikannya.

Rahang Rodolphus membatu mendengar keterangan Hermione. Memorinya melayang ke momen empat pekan lalu di mana Pangeran Kegelapan memerintahkan Bellatrix untuk menyegel piala emas bermotif musang di brankas besi keluarga Lestrange.

"Piala itu ada di Bank Sihir Gringotts. Tersimpan di lemari besiku," Rodolphus berbicara dengan suara datar dan tertahan. Seakan-akan mengetahui ke mana arah pembicaraan berlanjut, Rodolphus mengangkat sebelah tangan. Menghentikan rayuan apapun yang hendak dilontarkan Hermione.

"Aku tidak akan mengkhianati Pangeran Kegelapan dengan memberikan piala itu padamu, Poppet," Rodolphus menggaris bawahi perintahnya, terus memasung Hermione dalam sorot tak berkompromi.

"Oke! Kalau begitu, aku tinggal menyusup ke lemari besi Lestrange yang tersohor," Hermione membalas tak kalah gahar, mendorong keras dada Rodolphus dengan jari telunjuk.

Memicingkan pandangan, Rodolphus menangkap kembali tubuh Hermione ke dalam rengkuhan. Kedua lengannya yang menancap kuat bagai jangkar membuat pemberontakan Hermione terhenti sia-sia.

"Kau tak bisa menembus dinding Gringotts, Poppet. Jikalau kau bisa mengelabui Goblin penjaga, kau akan mati sebelum membuka pintu lemari besi," salak Rodolphus gaduh, menguraikan semua pengamanan tingkat tinggi yang melekat di brankas keluarganya. Mulai dari Naga Perut Besi Ukraina, Air Terjun Keruntuhan Pencuri sampai Mantra Gemino dan Flagrante yang bertujuan menjepit dan membakar hidup-hidup semua penyusup.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku! Membeloklah ke Orde Phoenix," pinta Hermione memelas, kabut dingin merayapi hatinya sewaktu pria yang paling dicintainya menggeleng tegas.

"Aku tidak akan mengkhianati Pangeran Kegelapan, Poppet. Lebih baik kau bergabung bersamaku. Pangeran Kegelapan pasti menerimamu dengan senang hati. Dia selalu menghargai setiap penyihir berbakat yang mengabdi padanya," tegas Rodolphus pasti, urat-urat tubuhnya yang menegang penuh pendirian sedikit mengendur ketika air mata kesedihan mengguyur wajah Hermione.

"Bohong! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Bagi kaummu, aku hanyalah golongan kafir dan sesat yang harus diberangus secepat kilat," sangkal Hermione, tersedak isak tangisnya sendiri. Bibir Hermione terangkat sedih ketika Rodolphus menatap dengan mata luka yang dipenuhi kesedihan mendalam.

"Aku jamin kau akan senang jika hidup bersamaku, Poppet. Semua kata-katamu adalah hukum bagiku dan aku akan selalu mengabulkan perintahmu," Rodolphus berjanji dalam suara berat dan emosional yang berdetak penuh tekad.

Menyapukan tangan di punggung Hermione, Rodolphus menciumi air mata yang mengalir dari balik pelupuk. Mulutnya berbisik lembut menjanjikan hari-hari indah yang akan dijalani Hermione sebagai istri Pelahap Maut.

Tenggorokan Hermione dipenuhi isak tangis tertahan sewaktu mendengar bujukan tak masuk di akal itu. Bagaimana mungkin Rodolphus menyangka dirinya rela mengkhianati Harry dan Orde Phoenix? Bagaimana bisa Rodolphus mengira dirinya akan membelot semudah itu? Mencampakkan semua kebanggaan bermartabatnya?

Menggosok retina yang terbakar air mata, Hermione menggeleng mantap. Sampai kapanpun ia tak akan pernah menyeberang ke jalur kegelapan. Ia akan tetap membela kebenaran meskipun hal itu membuatnya harus kehilangan satu-satunya cinta terindah yang pernah dirasakannya.

Berdiri membeku seakan-akan dipahat dari es, Rodolphus melaknati suratan nasibnya. Lagi-lagi hidup tak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Lagi-lagi, takdir tak berpihak padanya. Menilik dari ekspresi Hermione, terlihat jelas kalau gadisnya itu telah menarik diri. Bersiap-siap menjauh dan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

_Lalu, apakah kau akan menyerah seperti biasanya? Mengalah dan membiarkan nasib mempermainkanmu?_

"Aku tidak akan mengalah, Poppet. Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu!" Rodolphus menggeram geram, mendorong jatuh Hermione ke atas kasur. Memerangkap Hermione di antara bahunya, tak menggubris erangan protes yang bertalu bertubi-tubi, Rodolphus melumat bibir Hermione dalam ciuman panjang, basah dan penuh dorongan lidah.

Menyentak lepas tali gaun Hermione, membuat kancing-kancing intan batu bulan terlontar berhamburan, Rodolphus melahap mulut Hermione dengan rasa lapar yang tak terkendali. Di sela-sela ciuman sensual dan bergairah yang mengalir memabukkan, tangan cekatan Rodolphus dengan terampil menjelajahi tubuh Hermione yang terbuka.

Belum sempat Rodolphus menyibak lekuk tubuh untuk menikmati dan mempelajari setiap senti diri Hermione dengan cara yang memuaskan, tato Tanda Kegelapan yang tercetak di lengan kirinya berdenyut terbakar.

Melepaskan pagutan rakus dan tamak yang sarat gairah kenikmatan liar, Rodolphus menyumpahi panggilan yang dikirimkan Pangeran Kegelapan. Sebenarnya, ia masih berkeinginan mengklaim Hermione sebagai miliknya, namun mengabaikan panggilan Lord Voldemort sama saja mencari perkara. Daripada nyawanya melayang sia-sia, ia terpaksa menunda rencana penyatuan jiwa dan raga seutuhnya.

Memberikan ciuman panas dan lembut di bahu telanjang Hermione, Rodolphus berbisik penuh janji. Suara seraknya yang sarat rasa memiliki bergema di antara tangis tertahan Hermione.

"Kau milikku, Poppet. Selalu dan selamanya milikku..."

* * *

><p>"Dia bukan milikmu, Lestrange."<p>

Membalikkan wajah lambat-lambat, pandangan Rodolphus melekat dan berpusat pada bibir serius Snape yang terlipat. Mengetatkan pegangan di susuran tangga marmer, Rodolphus menelan emosi yang merongrong kendali jiwa.

Astaga, tak cukupkah tekanan batin yang diembannya hari ini? Setelah gagal bercinta semalam penuh dengan Hermione dan harus mengikuti rapat melelahkan yang membahas tentang pencarian Harry Potter maupun hasil penyerbuan ke The Burrow dan rumah perlindungan Orde Phoenix lainnya, tak ada yang diinginkan Rodolphus selain bergegas pulang. Setelah semua kepenatan hari yang dilewati, tak ada hal lain yang diidamkan Rodolphus selain menatap dan memeluk Hermione erat-erat.

"Sebelum semuanya terlambat, sebaiknya kau segera membebaskan Miss Granger," Snape rupanya tak mau bersilat lidah. Tanpa berpanjang-panjang kata langsung membeberkan intisari masalah yang dibicarakannya.

Hawa dingin yang tak ada hubungannya dengan angin malam merayapi tulang belakang Rodolphus, membuatnya membeku dalam ketakutannya sendiri. Kecurigaan terbesarnya akhirnya menjadi nyata. Snape, si anak emas Lord Voldemort diam-diam mengetahui keberadaan gadis muda pencuri hatinya.

"Kau mungkin negosiator ulung yang pandai berargumentasi, Lestrange. Tapi, kau tak pintar mengosongkan pikiran," Snape tanpa tedeng aling-aling menjelaskan bagaimana dirinya bisa mengorek rahasia yang disimpan Rodolphus dalam-dalam.

Menelan ludah keras-keras, Rodolphus mengutuki kelemahannya dalam mengendalikan pikiran. Jika Snape saja mengetahuinya, bagaimana dengan adiknya? Bukankah Rabastan terkenal sebagai ahli pembaca pikiran terbaik setelah Lord Voldemort? Dan bukankah di beberapa kesempatan ia kerap memergoki Rabastan dan Bellatrix berbisik-bisik serius di balik tangan? Mungkinkah dua penyihir tukang ikut campur itu sudah mengendus jejak Hermione yang dilaporkan hilang di malam dua puluh tujuh Juli?

"Adikmu sudah curiga tapi dia masih respek padamu. Ia masih menunggu instruksi langsung dari Pangeran Kegelapan yang saat ini sedang mencari Mykew Gregorovitch. Kau tahu, si pembuat tongkat sihir terkenal se-Eropa," lagi-lagi Snape menjawab kekalutan yang diteriakkan jantung batin Rodolphus.

Meluruskan jubah kelelawar yang rusak dimakan ngengat, Snape melempar pandang meneliti. Sebenarnya, bukan hobinya mencampuri masalah yang bukan urusannya. Sayangnya, ketololan Rodolphus kali ini melibatkan Hermione, salah satu teman terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Harry Potter.

Memandangi tanpa minat dua burung merak yang bersolek di atas bangku batu, Snape meringis getir. Jika bukan karena niat menjaga kebahagiaan putra tunggal Lily Evans Potter, satu-satunya wanita yang paling dicintainya, mana mau ia bersusah-susah seperti ini. Mengatur siasat penyelamatan diri yang bisa jadi membongkar identitasnya sebagai agen ganda. Mata-mata yang bekerja untuk dua kepentingan berbeda; Orde Phoenix dan Pelahap Maut.

Memejamkan mata, Rodolphus mendengarkan jeritan daun-daun yang menari-nari digelitiki angin musim panas. Menggerus derik kerikil dengan sepatu bot hitam, Rodolphus menangis dalam hati, melaknati hidupnya yang tak pernah berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Sesuai dengan keinginannya, ia berniat mempertahankan Hermione di sisinya. Sesuai dengan keinginannya, ia berniat menyimpan Hermione untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi, layakkah semua keinginannya itu? Bisakah ia mempertaruhkan nyawa Hermione demi memenuhi ego pribadinya?

Tanpa ditegaskan lagi oleh Snape pun, Rodolphus tahu kalau mantan guru Ramuan Hogwarts itu menyuarakan kebenaran. Jika Lord Voldemort mengetahui pampasan perang yang disembunyikannya, penyihir hitam paling berbahaya sepanjang masa itu pasti tak akan berpangku tangan.

Sanggupkah ia menyaksikan gadis yang paling dicintainya meregang nyawa tepat di depan mata kepalanya? Menghembuskan ajal dalam penderitaan yang tak pernah terbayangkan oleh manusia fana manapun di dunia?

Mengerjapkan mata, menatap sepotong bulan sabit yang menyelinap genit di atas langit, Rodolphus memantapkan diri. Ia tak akan sanggup melihat gadisnya mati menderita. Akan lebih baik jika ia yang menangis sendirian di kelam malam.

Meratapi garis hidup yang lagi-lagi tak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya...

* * *

><p>Tadinya, sesuai dengan keinginannya, Hermione berencana menyambut kepulangan penyanderanya dengan seabrek rencana meloloskan diri. Mementung tempurung keras Rodolphus dengan sepatu hak berlian, misalnya. Atau menggunakan Teleskop Tinju dan Detenator Pengalih Perhatian. Barang-barang lelucon yang rupanya diselundupkan Fred dan George sewaktu membanjiri tas manik-manik dengan berkardus-kardus Kudapan Kabur.<p>

Tapi, rencana tinggal rencana. Belum sempat Hermione mengayunkan hak sepatu, Rodolphus yang datang membawa wajah duka mengejutkannya dengan memberikan piala kecil bergambar musang. Piala emas yang langsung dikenali Hermione sebagai relikui keramat milik pendiri asrama Hufflepuff, Helga Hufflepuff.

"Bawa ini bersamamu, Poppet. Jika ini benar-benar Horcrux, hancurkan secepat mungkin," bisik Rodolphus di telinga Hermione, merasa tak perlu menjelaskan usaha keras yang dilakukan untuk mencuri piala emas tersebut.

Sesaat setelah Snape memperingatkannya, Rodolphus langsung mendatangi brankas besinya di Bank Sihir Gringgots. Dengan memanfaatkan bantuan Snape, Rodolphus mereproduksi dan mengganti piala emas tersebut dengan benda palsu yang secara kasat mata tampak serupa. Relik imitasi yang tak akan bisa dibedakan keasliannya bahkan oleh mata Goblin paling jeli sekalipun.

Menggenggam tangan Hermione yang terkepal gugup, Rodolphus menyambung ultimatum. Memerintahkan gadis terkasihnya untuk pergi ke tempat aman yang disebutkan Snape.

"Pergilah ke Shell Cottage di pinggiran Tinworth, Poppet. Di sana kau bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman Orde Phoenix-mu yang lain," suara Rodolphus mengeras terhantam emosi. Wajah tampannya berubah semendung mentari yang tertutup awan ketika Hermione bersikeras mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama.

"Tak bisa, Poppet. Kita telah memilih jalan kita masing-masing," Rodolphus menghapus hujan air mata Hermione dengan bantalan jari. Membasahi bibir Hermione dengan ciuman memabukkan yang dalam, perlahan dan intim, Rodolphus menggumamkan kata-kata penuh kasihnya.

"Kita memang terpisah jauh tapi kau tetap milikku. Selalu dan selamanya milikku," Rodolphus kembali mengunci bibir Hermione dalam ciuman yang menggoda, mendesak dan menuntut. Melepaskan mulut mereka yang saling bertaut, Rodolphus menyusuri garis bibir Hermione dengan ujung ibu jarinya.

Merangkul erat Hermione untuk terakhir kali, wajah tampan Rodolphus menampakkan aura posesif yang nyata saat kata-kata penuh kasih terlontar dari mulutnya. Pengakuan jujur yang membuat air mata Hermione berlinang di balik pusaran cahaya adiwarna Mantra Apparition yang melingkupinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Poppet. Sangat..."

* * *

><p>Bernapas dalam hening, Rodolphus memblokir tawa menyeramkan Lord Voldemort dan sorak-sorai kemenangan Pelahap Maut. Menjulang bangga di samping master tertingginya, Bellatrix memandang congkak kerumunan siswa-siswa Hogwarts yang terisak menangisi kematian si Anak yang Bertahan Hidup. Di ujung barisan, suami-istri Malfoy berdiri gemetar. Mata pucat mereka berputar-putar, mencari-cari sang putra tunggal yang berada di dalam kastil Hogwarts.<p>

"Tidaaak! Harry! Harry!"

Tangan Rodolphus melengkung dengan gelombang penyesalan mendalam saat suara sedih Hermione menerjang kupingnya. Sama seperti Hermione yang tak percaya, ia juga tak mengira Harry Potter bisa dikalahkan semudah itu. Sewaktu berduel dengan Pangeran Kegelapan di Hutan Terlarang, remaja belasan tahun itu tak memberikan perlawanan apapun. Seakan-akan bersiap untuk mati, Harry hanya diam terpaku saat ujung tongkat sihir Lord Voldemort mendesiskan cahaya hijau terang yang menghantam tepat di jantungnya.

Tatkala menyaksikan tubuh lunglai Harry membentur rerumputan, Rodolphus tahu bahwa lagi-lagi hidup tak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Kematian Harry berarti segel vonis mati bagi kelompok Hermione.

Bukankah sebelum menggelar Perang Besar Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort telah memproklamasikan rencana besarnya untuk memberangus semua Darah Lumpur yang mencemari bekas sekolahnya? Dan, bukankah peringatan serupa pernah diucapkan Hermione di malam kepergiannya? Bukankah sebelum meninggalkan Rudolf Mansion, Hermione sekali lagi menegaskan bahwa Lord Voldemort merupakan penjelmaan setan yang membawa kegelapan dan janji kematian?

Dan tak cukupkah semua bukti kejahatan yang dilecutkan Lord Voldemort? Sebulan setelah Hermione bebas, Pangeran Kegelapan mengeluarkan Undang-Undang Registrasi Muggle untuk mendata dan memusnahkan semua penyihir kelahiran Muggle. Seakan belum puas, Lord Voldemort juga membentuk armada baru, Snatcher. Kumpulan pecundang kejam yang ditugaskan memburu dan menangkap Darah Lumpur yang melarikan diri.

Memaksakan mata untuk terbuka, Rodolphus memandang lurus. Matanya yang terfokus dengan rakus menelusuri profil Hermione yang lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Terbungkus pakaian kasual yang dipenuhi noda dan debu reruntuhan, Hermione balik menatap Rodolphus dengan tatapan tak berdaya. Lelehan air mata yang terpeta jelas di wajah berdarahnya mengirimkan tusukan rasa bersalah tepat ke jantung batin Rodolphus.

Berkomat-kamit tanpa suara, Rodolphus meneriakkan permintaan maaf dan penyesalan yang mendalam. Demi dewa-dewi alam barzakh, mengapa ia tak menuruti keinginan Hermione untuk kabur bersama-sama? Mengapa ia lebih memercayai anak setan neraka ketimbang gadisnya? Satu-satunya cinta dalam hidupnya?

Lengkingan kemarahan Lord Voldemort memupus rintihan batin Rodolphus. Rupanya, selama Rodolphus menyesali guratan takdir, Neville Longbottom, putra semata wayang pasangan Auror, Frank dan Alice Longbottom berhasil menebas Nagini dengan pedang Godric Gryffindor yang disembunyikan di dalam Topi Seleksi.

Selaras dengan gerungan murka Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter mendadak bangkit dari kubur. Hidupnya Harry tentu mendulang beragam reaksi berbeda. Jika pejuang-pejuang Hogwarts terlecut angkat senjata, beberapa Pelahap Maut pengecut terbang bertemperasan. Kabur meninggalkan pertarungan yang merembet ke dalam kastil.

Menganggap bangkitnya Harry sebagai mukjizat positif, Rodolphus berderap maju mengikuti rekan-rekannya yang menembus tembok dan lubang pintu Hogwarts. Alih-alih membantu Pelahap Maut menundukkan pejuang-pejuang Hogwarts, Rodolphus memelintir tongkat sihirnya. Tanpa belas kasih menebas kepala beberapa Pelahap Maut yang dilewatinya, termasuk Selwyn yang tengah mengoyak seragam seorang gadis berambut merah keemasan.

Bergulat lincah menghindari kutukan Bellatrix, Hermione bersorak dalam hati. Akhirnya, akhirnya semua doa dan harapan yang dilagukannya didengar Tuhan. Akhirnya, pria yang paling dikasihinya mau membuka matanya. Mau melepas topeng kejahatan yang dikenakannya.

Sejak meninggalkan Rudolf Mansion dan mendarat di Shell Cottage (kedatangan tiba-tiba yang disambut puji syukur dan keheranan luar biasa), Hermione tak pernah bisa melupakan Rodolphus. Meski tak lagi berdekatan secara fisik, Hermione tetap bisa merasakan kehadiran kekasihnya. Baginya, Rodolphus seperti udara. Tak terlihat tapi selalu ada. Selalu ada untuk melindungi dan mencintainya...

"Dia tak akan bisa melindungimu lagi, Jalang!" desisan sinis Bellatrix menyeret Hermione ke alam pertempuran. Menjilat bibir yang kehitaman, Bellatrix menghunuskan tongkat sihirnya. Mata bercelak tebalnya menggelap dipenuhi kebencian yang mendalam.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu skandal kotor kalian, pelacur hina? Gara-gara kau, Rod tak lagi asyik diajak berburu. Gara-gara kau, aku kehilangan teman sejati untuk berbagi gempita pembantaian!" Bellatrix berteriak tak terkendali, kegilaan murni menyala di manik matanya yang tak berjiwa.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Meniarapkan diri tepat pada waktunya, Hermione berhasil menepis Kutukan Maut yang ditembakkan ke arahnya. Celakanya, cahaya hijau itu nyaris menyerempet Ginny Weasley yang bertempur tak jauh dari Hermione.

"JANGAN ANAK PEREMPUANKU, KAU JAHANAM!"

Tertawa aneh, Bellatrix berjingkrakan menyambut Molly Weasley yang melompat memasuki arena. Menghalau Hermione dan putri bungsunya untuk menjauh dari pertempuran, wanita berwajah bulat telur itu mengibaskan tongkat sihir di udara, membombardir Bellatrix dengan semua mantra tingkat tinggi yang dipelajarinya.

Berniat memenggal jarak dengan Hermione yang menonton kedigdayaan Molly Weasley, Rodolphus meninggalkan tubuh tanpa kepala Selwyn yang menggelinding. Keinginan memeluk Hermione membuat Rodolphus tak menyadari sosok tegap yang menikamnya dari belakang.

"Crucio!"

Menggelepar di antara tusukan membakar yang mencincang sendi-sendi tubuh, Rodolphus membalas tatapan nyalang sepasang mata yang sangat dikenalnya. Mata yang dulu mengiba-iba untuk diajari berlatih Quidditch semasa balita.

"Merde!" Rabastan Lestrange mengumpat dalam bahasa leluhurnya. Menyepak dan menginjak tubuh berdarah Rodolphus, Panglima Perang terbaik Pelahap Maut itu meludahi wajah kakaknya yang berdenyut kesakitan.

"Seharusnya aku tidak berbelas kasih padamu. Seharusnya aku melaporkan pengkhianatan terkutukmu pada Pangeran Kegelapan!" Rabastan tersenyum seperti ular, mengerling tuan besarnya yang bertempur satu lawan satu dengan Harry Potter.

"Tapi, itu semua tak penting lagi, Kak. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu memasukkan sampah ke dalam keluarga," Rabastan bergerak dengan berlagak, melipatgandakan siksaan maha-dahsyatnya. Berbisik dengan nada yang bisa membunuh, penyihir yang namanya terinspirasi dari nama Rastaban; salah satu bintang terang di konstelasi Draco itu berancang-ancang mencerabut nyawa Rodolphus dengan mantra favoritnya.

"Avada Ke-!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Dari balik kelopak mata yang mengabur, Rodolphus melihat malaikat penyelamatnya. Berdiri memucat, seakan-akan tak percaya dirinya bisa membunuh adik kandung kekasihnya, Hermione memegangi lehernya yang gemetar. Air mata penyesalannya membanjir memikirkan duka dan kesedihan yang bakal ditanggung Rodolphus. Dari pembicaraan hangat mereka di Rudolf Mansion, Hermione tahu betapa Rodolphus sangat menyayangi adiknya. Satu-satunya saudara sekaligus anggota keluarga yang masih dimilikinya.

Merasakan kegelapan mulai menyentuh jiwanya, Rodolphus memanggil nama Hermione dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa. Menghambur memeluk tubuh Rodolphus yang membiru, Hermione terisak sesenggukan. Mati-matian mendesak kekasihnya untuk bertahan hidup.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Bukankah kau berkata kalau aku milikmu? Selalu dan selamanya milikmu?" Hermione menangis keras ketika mata kekasihnya perlahan-lahan menutup. Terombang-ambing dalam keheningan dingin, di telinga Rodolphus permohonan memilukan Hermione terdengar jauh. Jauh dan tak tergapai...

Menarik satu tarikan napas lemah, Rodolphus merelakan dirinya terseret semakin dalam. Satu-satunya yang disesali Rodolphus sebelum terkubur dalam kegelapan adalah garis hidupnya.

Garis hidup yang lagi-lagi tak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya...

* * *

><p>Usapan manja di bahu membangunkan Rodolphus dari kegelapan selembut beludru yang menyelimuti. Tersenyum mengantuk, Rodolphus memandang sayang wajah manis cerah yang tersenyum merekah.<p>

"Rudolf ingin menyapa Papa-nya," Hermione menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan suaminya, melingkar nyaman seperti yang biasa dilakukannya selama ini. Mengusap rahang tegas Rodolphus, Hermione membimbing suaminya untuk merasakan tendangan antusias si jabang bayi yang akan terlahir ke dunia dua bulan lagi.

Merunduk, Rodolphus mengecup dan menepuk lembut perut buncit istrinya. Terkekeh senang, Rodolphus meresapi gerakan bersemangat calon pewaris pertamanya. Putra terkasih yang diberi nama Rudolf Lestrange. Nama megah dan berkesan yang terinspirasi dari altar suci tempat penyatuan ikrar cinta mereka.

Membelai mesra pipi Hermione yang memerah seperti apel, Rodolphus akhirnya menyadari kalau Tuhan itu ada. Ada dan berbaik hati mengirimkan seorang wanita setia yang mencintainya apa adanya.

Hati Rodolphus mengembang penuh kebahagiaan mengenang pengorbanan tiada akhir yang ditunjukkan istrinya. Usai Perang Besar Hogwarts yang berakhir dengan kematian Bellatrix di tangan Molly Weasley dan kekalahan telak Pangeran Kegelapan, Rodolphus yang sekarat dan terluka parah akibat serangan adiknya harus menjalani persidangan untuk menebus dosa-dosa berdarah yang dilakukannya di masa silam.

Walau dicibir publik sihir karena membela penjahat perang, Hermione tetap teguh mendukungnya selama proses pengadilan. Gadis yang dinobatkan sebagai pahlawan dunia sihir itu juga setia menanti kepulangannya yang divonis hukuman setahun mendekam di Azkaban.

Sebulan setelah dirinya mencopot status narapidana, Hermione mendesaknya untuk menyatukan cinta mereka dalam ikatan pernikahan. Janji suci sehidup semati yang akhirnya dilangsungkan di Rudolf Mansion dalam sebuah pesta sakral sederhana yang dihadiri kerabat dan saudara terdekat.

Tersenyum puas, Rodolphus merapatkan Hermione dalam pelukannya. Setelah lebih dari tiga puluh lima tahun, akhirnya hidup berpihak padanya. Setelah lebih dari tiga dekade, akhirnya hidup berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya...

Dan itu semua disebabkan oleh calon bunda terbaik sedunia yang bergelung melingkar di pangkuannya. Istri tercantik sedunia yang membisikkan janji kepemilikan di telinganya yang berdenyar bahagia.

"Aku milikmu, Rod. Selalu dan untuk selamanya..."

**TAMAT**


End file.
